WBX Kingdom Hearts
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: After Philip washes up onto the shore of the Destiny Islands, many things begin to happen. Eventually, the darkness comes down on the islands, and thus begins Sora and Philip's adventures as Keyblade Warriors, and as the two-in-one Kamen Rider, ...W.
1. Destiny Islands

**KKD: **A new story from me?! It's been a while since this has happened. Anyway, for those of you who don't remember, I had a poll set up, and after the entire waiting period, the answer's finally here. Yep, for all FOUR of you who voted, the answer is WBX Kingdom Hearts, one of the few stories I've posted in a preview story.

Just so you know, I've progressed much farther since that point, and you guys might be surprised as to what'll happen. But no spoilers. If you want to know what something was, you'll have to send me a PM and ask me personally. But I will answer a few things at the end of the chapter and before the next chapter preview.

And for those who want to know, translations for Japanese phrases will be placed at the end of the chapter.

I hope you Enjoy this, and as usual, I don't own anything here with the exception of some minor ideas incorporated in; this time they are owned by Toei, Bandai, Square, Disney, and their respective owners.

* * *

**WBX Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 1: The Start of W/The Islands of Destiny

One day, on the world known best as Destiny Islands, three good friends were playing as they always had. These kids included a young boy with spiky brown hair in a white shirt and red shorts, a silver haired boy wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts, and a red headed girl wearing a white dress. These kids were only about 5-7 years old or somewhere there-abouts. These kids were Sora, Riku, and Kairi, three significant friends with an impressive future in store for them.

On that day, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were simply chasing each other around the island playing a simple game of tag/hide & seek. However, Kairi stopped running when she noticed something get washed up onto shore by the waves, or rather …some_one_.

"SORA! RIKU! " Kairi shouted to the two boys with her, gaining their attention. "Someone just washed up on shore!" With that, all three friends rush over to the shore's edge and indeed found someone washed up on shore. This poor kid was a young boy about their age. They rushed over to see who it was, and found the unconscious boy with black hair, a green t-shirt, and black shorts. It was obvious this kid was unconscious, but Riku soon dragged him up onto the shore under the shade of a nearby palm tree.

Once the boy opened his eyes and saw the trio of Sora, Riku, and Kairi in front of him, it was obvious that he was freaked out a little bit by what he saw.

"Hey don't worry, we're here to help," Riku said with an air of kindness.

"Ano… where am I?" asked the new boy.

"You mean you don't know?" Sora asked him with great confusion. The shrug that the new kid gave off only confirmed this.

"You're on the Destiny Islands," Kairi explained. "We found you washed up on shore here not too long ago. By the way, I'm Kairi."

"I'm Sora, and this guy here is Riku," Sora stated introducing himself and his friend.

"Hi," Riku said. "So what's your name?" But, the boy didn't answer; in fact, he just sunk his head down with a look of not knowing his own name. The trio knew they needed to do something about this though, so first, they decided to ask the kid if he even remembered his name. To this, all the boy could do was confirm that he still had no memory of who he was.

"Hey! Do you mind if we think of a name to call you?" Kairi asked politely. The new kid simply stared at them in shock as to why, but he soon nodded with a smile. "Well guys, what do you think we should call him?"

"…How about Philip?" Sora suggested as Riku gave a look of confusion. "What? He looks like a Philip. That and I heard my dad reading a detective story about a man with that first name."

"I guess that makes as much sense as anything," Riku said. "What do you think?" He asked Philip about the name suggestion.

"…I like it," he said.

"Great, from now, you can be our friend, Philip." Riku stated, "at least …if it's ok with you." The stranger at first wasn't sure of what to think, …but he soon liked the name and accepted it as well as his new friends. Philip could somehow sense something between him and Sora, as if the two had always been best friends despite having just met. Sora could somehow feel the same in that moment. This was to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

***As the music starts, we see Kamen Rider W, with his muffler blowing in the wind, staring off staring off into the sky that held a heart shaped moon. Before the scene shifts to show exploits of Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy across the world before it changes to the title.***

**W-B-X****Crime and the city**

***One could see images of Sora and Philip show up above the title***

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA o tataku [Once again, someone's knocking on my door]**

***The scene changes to where a mysterious figure can be seen walking up to a door before knocking on it***

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city [Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to windy city]**

***It changes to when we see Sora, Philip, Kairi, and Riku hanging out on the islands before the two to form one rider turn to the screen as the scene switches to Jiminy writing in his journal from his perspective as he writes "windy city."***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze [Tears don't suit this city]**

***The scene changes as it flashes through moments of Sora and Philip throughout the worlds helping who they can while trying to find their friends.***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasō [Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness]**

***Sora then bumps into Donald and Goofy who wrestle him for a moment as friends before we quickly see Philip's hand writing the word "keyword" on a whiteboard. The scene quickly changes to Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy battling Heartless with their weapons, although, Philip is merely looked like a silhouette of himself.***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume [I can't reach this dream alone]**

***As the battle takes place, at the sides, the scene shift so we can see Philip starting a look-up in the Bookshelves of the Worlds***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory]**

***Then scene extends so we see both the battle with Sora, Donald, & Goofy against Dopant and Heartless, and the Philip doing the look-up.***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru. Half and Half [If it's with you, we can make it happen.]**

***The scene shifts so we see the six main halves of Double's forms. It changes quickly to the original quartet hanging out on the islands, it shifts to another scene with Double, Donald, and Goofy running off to the next stop. It then shows all six halves of Double walking side-by-side***

**(W-Boiled Extreme!)**

***The scene quickly shifts to see Sora and Philip as they prepare to henshin***

**W-B-X futari no Body and Soul… (Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [Two body and Soul… (I'll ride with you and no other) …in one!]**

***The shifts to see the halves of Double flash by before stopping at a merged Cyclone Joker. The scene shifts to give a preview of the chapter***

**W-B-X saikō no PARTNER deau toki [When I meet the ultimate partner…]**

***The scene shifts again as we see the various forms of Double so far.***

**Kiseki okoru (So we can make it) […it'll create a miracle]**

***The scene changes to Double inside the Revolgarry with Donald and Goofy.***

**W o sagase [Search for W]**

***It then switches to a scene outside with Double on the Hardboileder with the Revolgarry and Donald and Goofy in the Gummi ship behind him before they all zoom off.***

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

***The scene switches once more to see a scene rotating around Philip with his book in hand and his back to Sora. It quickly switches to see Double's face. When the lyrics above are sung, the scene switches back to Sora and Philip, only focusing on Sora's face before we see the Double Driver as the Henshin is started before showing the title off a multicolored background with Double's three main forms executing their variation of his signature phrase pose***

* * *

Years later, the trio had grown, and we turn our attention to Sora who was lying asleep on the shore at the time. The outfit Sora wore at this point was more of a red jumpsuit with large baggy shorts of the same color underneath a black and white short-sleeved jacket, and large yellow shoes. One thing that didn't change was his spiky hair, which almost looked spikier than before. He also wore white fingerless gloves, but his hands were behind his head, so people looking wouldn't notice that unless Sora needed to scratch an itch.

Nearby, we find Philip walking around looking into some sort of book while etching some words and markings into a rock wall nearby, but always being careful to not enter a certain cave as he knew Sora would get upset with him. Philip's current outfit consisted of a long-sleeved white and yellow striped casual shirt underneath a green sleeveless overcoat of sorts, black shorts, and black casual slip-on shoes. The odd thing about Philip's book was that when a normal person looked at it, the pages would look blank.

Soon, Philip turned to see Kairi coming down from one end of the shore to the point that Philip was at. Now instead of the dress she wore at a younger age, she wore what looked like a white shirt with spaghetti straps on top of a black tank top and a lavender skirt held up by a purple belt. She also had several wrist/arm bands and white shoes. This outfit seemed to just make her look cute at this age.

"Oh! Philip, are you ok?" she asked walking over to him before realizing he what he was writing about. "Oh, I see, you're doing another look-up, huh?"

"Yea, Kairi-chan; this one is very compelling. I've been working on it all day so far." Philip responded. "I've been trying to do a look-up on other worlds, but …with the knowledge granted to me from this world …I can't get very far."

"Ha! Man, if we never figured out that you seem to have all the knowledge of the world at your disposable through these look-ups, I think we'd never understand you Philip. Wait, what did you mean 'knowledge granted to you from this world'?"

"Well, my knowledge depends on which world I'm on, and it could expand depending on the world I'm on, but even I don't know all the details myself."

"Yea. By the way, have you seen Sora?"

"Yea, he's having a nap over there," Philip pointed out where Sora was at the moment.

"Well, I'll leave you to your search Philip," Kairi said leaving him to his look-up. "There's no way I could stop you even if I wanted to, knowing how obsessed you get when you start a look-up."

Once she reached the sleeping Sora, she just let him rest until he woke up enough to sit up before yawning and lay back down. However, as Sora laid back down, Kairi leaned her head over to see her friend, and the reaction he had was priceless as he jerked up with the shock. Then Sora turned to get up on his knees to see his friend. Kairi simply giggled at his reaction.

"Give me a break Kairi!" Sora said to Kairi with a tone that said he didn't like what she just did and that he also seemed to have something else on his mind.

"Sora you lazy bum. Philip told me you'd be snoozing down here," she stated bluntly.

"What? Philip!" Sora shouted over to his pal still doing his look-up. "How many times have I told you to not let anyone wake me up in the middle of my naps?"

"Sorry Sora-kun, but you remember how focused I get when it comes to the look-up," Philip responded as he eventually realized something involving the look-up and he closed his book and dropped the rock he used as a writing tool. "Man, I can't find out anything on other worlds no matter how much I search. Well I guess it's better that I try to forget that and hang out with my friends. Besides, I'm sure it's better than having to listen in on your snoozing, Sora-kun."

"What? Wait-No this huge-black …thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't… OW!" Sora tried to explain as he got hit in the side of the head with a …green slipper? Kairi seemed to get into a habit of using it in some cases when Sora and the others did or said something that would almost be considered going overboard.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked waving her slipper at Sora.

"It wasn't a dream …or was it? I don't know. What was that place …so bizarre." Sora said trying to sound confident at first, but then admitted defeat before the state of confusion hit him.

"Yea sure," Kairi said sarcastically as if trying to go along with some sort of game.

"I'd tell you, but something tells me the keywords you'll give me won't turn up much." Philip responded to Sora's question. As Kairi walked over and stopped just before the water's edge, Sora looked at his "recent" childhood friend.

"Hey Philip," Sora said getting his friend's attention, "when you did your look-ups, did you find anything on your past?"

"Nothing that I find on this world's bookshelves, and there are so many others that are locked because they require me to have some knowledge of the home that each book is from." Philip explained. "So I wasn't able to find anything, not my past, not my other abilities, not even my hometown."

"Interesting. Say Kairi," Sora said switching the person his question targeted, "what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

"I told you before," she said still looking out to sea, "I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Ever wanna go back?"

"Hmm, well … I'm happy here."

"Really?"

"But you know, …I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"You know," Philip started, "I think I would enjoy seeing it as well. It could help me in my look-up on the other worlds. What about you, Sora-kun?"

"I'd like to see it, too," Sora replied. "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"HEY!" a familiar voice said from nearby causing Sora, Kairi, and Philip to turn and see him. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" This person turned out to be none other than Riku. He still wore what looked like a yellow tank top and blue baggy pants, but he also wore black shoes that looked like a kind of cross between Sora's (in shape) and Philip's (in color), and he also had black gloves on. And at the moment, Riku was holding a log in his hand. "So, …I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. I mean not even Philip's doing anything to help like do a look-up on rafts," he said sarcastically. He then tossed his log to Sora who tried grabbing it only to fall flat on his back again causing Kairi to laugh a little as Riku walked over to her. "And you're just as lazy as he is," he said referring to Sora.

"Heehee, so you've noticed?" Kairi spoke admittedly.

"Maybe working on the raft can help us calm down somehow," Philip stated trying to get everyone's mind off the arguing.

"Okay! Good idea Philip! We'll all finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Nani?"

"Huh?" Sora said with similar confusion as Philip.

"What?" Riku asked joining in on the confusion. "Are you kidding?" Kairi just giggled at this before continuing."

"You ready? GO!" Kairi shouted really getting the boys' attention. After looking at each other, Sora, Philip, and Riku started racing off to another spot on the island with Riku in the lead, followed by Philip and Sora tied for second, and Kairi was trailing behind trying to catch up with the three boys.

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Sora," _Sora started narrating here and in his head as he and his friends returned to do various tasks in terms of building a raft. _"My friends and I are just a quartet looking for adventure, but we can't really find any on these islands. Ever since the days when Kairi and Philip arrived on the islands, Riku and I wanted to find out more. Philip had done his best over the years with his look-ups, …."_

* * *

"…but we eventually decided on this tactic of using a raft to get to these worlds would be more effective," Sora finished out loud at one point while holding a log nearby an edge of the island where a large wooden wall and a door.

"You're doing you're 'hard-boiled' narrating again!" a familiar voice announced catching Sora's attention and having him look around himself for the source of the voice. The only direction he didn't look was …behind him. In this direction, a certain green slipper with the golden kanji for "cut it out" was written on it, was raised in the air by a friend of Sora's. Seconds later, this slipper was slapped down …HARD …onto Sora's head.

"OUCH!" Sora screamed for a second as a reaction to getting hit so unexpectedly. He then turned to find out that the person who knocked him the head was in fact, Kairi. "Kairi? What did I do this time?"

"Sora, you know you were just doing those crazy narrations out loud again," Kairi explained. "If you want to do that, you have to either keep quiet and leave it to your logs or speak it out loud only when someone else is writing it down for you. Otherwise, you know people will think you're crazy."

"…Touché," Sora admitted. "Say, here's the last of the logs that we need."

"Thanks Sora, that makes it everything we need for this trip," Kairi said happily. "Here's something for you and Philip, too."

With that, Sora was handed two large green bottles. These were Hi-Potions, restorative items that would come in handy later on.

* * *

Later, the four were relaxing on a small section of land that Riku usually hung out by. Sora and Kairi sitting on the lowered branch, Riku was leaning against the tree, and Philip was walking idly looking into his book, not falling into the water below.

"So… Kairi and Philip's homes are out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked Riku.

"Could be," he figured. "We'll never know by standing here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"According to what I read, it would most likely be to the next landmass approximately 200 kilometers to the west," Philip surmised. "Unless a serious storm or other anomaly interferes with its course."

"Philip, you suck the fun out of everything."

"Having all the knowledge of the world has its ups and downs."

"Well I've certainly seen the downs."

"Either way, if we have to, …we'll think of something else," Riku figured.

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi started with a slight giggle. "What would you do there?"

"Hmm… Well, I… I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up someplace else, right?"

"I don't know," Sora shrugged, lying on his back.

"Honestly, me neither," Philip admitted stopping to pay attention.

"Exactly," Riku continued. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you and Philip. If neither of you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome."

* * *

Later, the group decided to go back to the boats they used to return to their homes. With Kairi ahead and Riku behind, Sora and Philip were discussing plans for later and ideas for Philip's look-ups when…

"Sora!" Riku called out, getting their attention, only for Riku to toss a yellow star-shaped fruit into Sora's hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A Paopu fruit?" Sora gawked as Philip looked in intrigue.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others' lives no matter what."

Philip's eyes shot open at that.

"Fascinating!" he said taking the fruit. "I wonder how such a thing could happen."

"C'mon, Sora, I know you wanna try it," Riku chuckled.

"What're you talk-" Sora started before Riku laughed, Philip began physical examination of the Paopu fruit for a new look-up, and the trio continued to follow Kairi back to the mainland.

* * *

At about the same time, in a world known as Disney Castle, there was a short duck in a wizard's costume who was just running from the throne room of the castle, squawking like crazy, a letter in hand. He soon found himself in the royal gardens, which showed hedges shaped to look like Disney characters and even a castle. Near one of these hedges, asleep, was a familiar anthropomorphic dog in knight's armor. The duck ran up and stopped in front of this familiar character.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" the duck snapped as the dog seemed to snore his way through and ignore him

However, this just ticked off the duck even more than before. So, with a squawk, he raised his finger and the area went dark (minus him and Goofy) before a bolt of lightning struck Goofy, shocking him awake with a scream. The dog soon sat up getting the sand out of his eyes before looking at the duck.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning," Goofy waved before getting interrupted by the duck.

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald shouted before looking around him for a second and whispering the rest. "But don't tell anyone…"

Yet, Goofy looked behind Donald and saw something.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen," Donald answered, ignoring where Goofy was looking.

"Daisy?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, it's TOP SECRET!"

"Oh, G'morning, ladies," Goofy waved, finally making Donald realize what Goofy's deal was.

"What?!" the duck gasped before he turned and saw two familiar female figures.

One of them was a mouse with large round ears in a red dress and wearing a crown with a symbol similar to her head. The other was a duck wearing a tiara and a purple dress, who cleared her throat and stared at Donald, making him chuckle nervously.

* * *

With Sora, for some reason, is seen in an old building at night on another island. Sora was walking around, feeling like he was in someone else's shoes. However, he also felt like he had been there before.

At the moment, he was reading a note or map of sorts with a flashlight while someone familiar to him told him of something important.

"Child of fate?" he questioned the figure before him, who looked very similar to him, but with lighter brown spiky hair, and was waering a black shirt, and a white tuxedo-like suit, tie, and hat.

"Yeah," the man confirmed walking past Sora and making them move another direction. "A young man who carries with him everything on the worlds. The enemy is drawing out his power on this island… and using it for villainy amongst the worlds. 'I want to save him.' That is the wish of my client."

"Wait, Boss," Sora responded, standing in front of the familiar figure. "I'll help you too."

"That would be help from half a man. Listen, Sora. Obey my orders without fail."

Sora just sighed and folded up what he was holding.

"Even here… the same lecture as always…" Sora started, walking away before the man grabbed his shoulder and moved Sora back directly into his field of vision.

"It is because we're in a place like this," the man continued.

"I get it. I get it," Sora nodded. "It's a promise."

Then, the man dropped his hand before walking past Sora before a sudden alarm blared, causing a bright light to flash. The duo then hid behind some pipes.

"Search!" several voices yelled as Sora looked between the pipes with his "Boss" and saw several men in business tuxedos walking around.

"**Come out, thief,"** a female voice that sounded nearly erotic called out. **"Or are you and industry spy? Either way, you're a puny animal who has wandered into Hell."**

The duo looked and saw a female creature of sorts. She had the upper torso of a human, but she had no visible eyes as her pale blonde hair seemed to spike up with the exception of those strands under a band that wrapped over her head to the high black collar she wore and it also covered the eyes on her light pink face. The rest of her body of magenta skin was covered in red and black armor while her legs were fused into one shoe-like formation with red on her right, black on her left, and all connected by golden laces.

Sora gasped at what he recognized her as.

"A monster!" he whispered in shock.

"Sora…" the man with him replied, looking at Sora. "I have an order for you already."

The man then handed him a silver case with a red W on it, which Sora took.

"Hold this and stay here," the man ordered before a back-handed sword that was obsidian and copper appeared in his right hand, surprising Sora; at one end of this weapon was a kind of chain the led to a small green trinket, but "Boss" held the blade up to Sora's face. "Don't take a step away from here."

"Boss… Are you serious?!" Sora gawked, inching closer before the man stopped him with his open hand and shoved him back before walking away.

"Found him!" a black tuxedoed man responded as more of them surrounded "Boss" along with some strange black creatures with yellow eyes that stood up to the men's knees.

These men and creatures began to attack, but "Boss" simply knocked the humans aside while slashing the black creatures with one slash of his blade. "Boss had already removed his coat so he could fight more easily, and he indeed showed his skills with blade and fist to be effective as he destroyed the black creatures and knocked all the men to the ground. This went on for several minutes, even as far as to kick one man in the face onto the ground, all while keeping his hat on his head.

"Shadow Heartless along with you grunts? That's too easy," "Boss" smirked before some of the downed men got up and pulled out a strange flash drive with a rib-caged exterior and an M shaped like a mask above a button on them.

"Then try this!" the grunts panted pressing said button.

**=MASQUERADE=**

The human grunts then jammed these flash drives up into their chins before their skin transformed until it was as black as their tuxedos while their heads transformed to look like a kind of mask. This black mask that was their heads, while it showed where their eyes and mouths were, it had a spine/rib-cage design all over going from the back to the front of the head.

The transformed grunts then stood straight up and stared "Boss" down, who simply looked at them without much care. He didn't even respond when more of the Shadow Heartless appeared.

"So… Masquerade Dopants as well, huh?" he scoffed, still holding his sword in hand before the female monster, assumedly the leader, rose up above "Boss" and stared him down.

"**You came here to rob me, right?" **the creature, assumedly a Dopant, replied. **"You're my type of man. But what a pity, considering that you wield the Keyblade…"**

"Keyblade?" Sora gawked as the female readied an energy orb aimed at "Boss" while he dismissed his Keyblade in a flash of while holding onto his hat with his left hand.

"One should only shoot if they're prepared to be shot at as well," he responded, removing his hand. "Ready?" This suddenly made the female creature gasp. "It's usually my policy to not use GaiaMemory for a job, but… you don't leave me a choice."

Then, "Boss" revealed a strange belt buckle with a slot for a kind of flash drive that was large, red, silver, and looked like an upside-down M shape with a piece on the right side missing. He then hooked this to his waist before a gunmetal belt appeared, wrapping around it while a strange slot showed up on his right hip.

"**LostDriver?" **the female Dopant gasped, dismissing her orb. **"Why do you have that?!"**

However, "Boss" didn't listen as he removed his hat with his left hand and showed a silver tipped black flash drive that had a sticker with purple data text underneath a purple and white skull-shaped S. "Boss" then pressed the button on this "GaiaMemory".

**=SKULL=**

This GaiaMemory was quickly inserted into the buckle before he adjusted it so it was like a W shape as the Skull-S appeared in front of the buckle and "Boss" summoned his Keyblade in his right hand again.

**=SKULL=**

"Henshin!"

With a blast of purple lightning and a dark sound, pixels appeared around "Boss" before attaching and forming a suit of black armor, with the belt still visible. This warrior had silver cuffs and accents, which made a rib-cage design on the chest; the helmet was designed after a skull with an S-shaped crack revealing who he was before he slipped his white fedora back onto his head while Sora gawked in his hiding spot.

"K-Kamen Rider… Skull?!" Sora gawked, revealing the title of "Boss'" current form as he pointed at the female Dopant with Keyblade in hand (which now was more designed after the skeleton and skull motif that matched the rider's form) and a white muffler from his neck floating in the breeze behind him.

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Skull nearly growled.

Then, the Masquerade Dopants and Heartless struck, but Skull dealt with them with great ease. Again, he kicked and punched aside the Dopants while also slashing them and the Heartless with his Keyblade. He did all this, but was unaware of the female Dopant's energy orb charging behind him. However, when he restrained two Dopants, he turned and saw the female one fire three of these orbs at him, but the rider dodged the attacks as they collided with and destroyed some of the Masquerade Dopants along with some Heartless.

Sora was stunned at first, but then as Skull continued to dodge the attacks, he placed the Keyblade into his left hand before pulling out a strange black pistol with a red symbol on the side, which he fired to deflect the blasts and strike the female Dopant.

Sora watched still amazed until he heard something and turned to see…

"_Philip?"_ he mentally gasped seeing his friend in an all white-outfit walking down the hall towards something. _"Is he the one?"_

Sora was about to follow Philip when he remembered his boss' words to hold the case and stay where he was. However, there was something in him telling he shouldn't stay there.

"No," Sora told himself. "If I save him, Boss will see me in a new light."

And so, Sora followed Philip into an area lit with a strange green light.

"Hey! Are you the Child of Fate?" Sora asked Philip, since he was going along with the events that were going on.

"Who are you?" Philip asked Sora.

While Sora was slightly stunned, he somehow knew this would happen having somehow seen it occur before.

"You're not one of the people who work here," Philip observed before walking onward with Sora following him. "You do not appear to have the intelligence to be chosen by the organization."

"What was that?!" Sora snapped. "How dare you speak to an elder that way!"

"We're actually close to the same age; I wouldn't go there if I were you."

What surprised Sora next was where they were; they were in what looked like an advance computer lab, but the screens showed various memories like the ones used to make the Masquerade Dopants, but each having different colors and text on them. Sora even saw a glass case full of the memories.

"GaiaMemory!" he gasped. "You… You made them?!"

However, Philip in his usual way just stared at the monitors, which somehow irked Sora.

"OI!"

However, Philip suddenly saw Sora's case and snatched it and opened it, despite Sora's protests.

"What're you doing?!" Sora demanded.

In the case were six colored memories like the one Skull used. From left to right, they were the green Cyclone Memory, the red Heat memory, the yellow Luna memory, the black and purple Joker memory, the gray/silver Metal memory, and the blue Trigger memory. Also in the case was something similar to Skull's lost driver, but the shape was a more complete W/M shape, and while the left tip was silver, the right was tipped gold, which also corresponded to the three gold tipped memories (Joker, Metal, and Trigger).

"This is amazing!" Philip gawked before showing the case to Sora. "Who came up with these? The person who uses this Driver can become one with me. You can use two Memories at the same time… with my intelligence, the ultimate superman would be born!"

Philip then laughed in a way that seemed to irk Sora even more as the kid turned away from him. Sora just snapped as he turned Philip around and suddenly summoned a sword that looked like a giant silver key with a golden guard, up to Philip's neck.

"What's so funny, you damn devil!" Sora snapped, but Philip, despite never seeing the weapon, wasn't intrigued for some reason, but Sora ignored this as he soon grabbed Philip by his collar with his left hand. "Do you know how many tears have been spilled because of the Memories you guys made?!"

"Are people who work in a gun factory criminals?" Philip countered, creating a dead silence that made Sora release Philip. "Of course not. The fault lies in the people who use the guns for crime. I merely want to see more powerful Memories."

"SHUT UP!" Sora snapped, shoving Philip, making the kid drop the case and Driver, which was removed, but also shoved the poor kid into some sort of chamber.

Then, the chamber lit up before Philip was digitized away, making Sora gasp at what happened.

Almost instantaneously, Philip found himself an a bluish crystal capsule on top of the roof of the building.

"I was teleported to Gaia Tower?" he questioned, seeing he was trapped and something was charging.

"You baka!" "Boss" snapped at Sora, slapping him in the face as "Boss" was back to his normal form and out of his Skull armor. "Why didn't you do as I said? If you hadn't pushed that boy, right now… "

"_It's my fault," _Sora told himself, realizing the error of his ways.

Later, the duo reached the top where Philip was trapped. "Boss" had Sora use his Keyblade and keep guard while he went to get Philip out of the crystal. However, the alarms went off shortly after Philip was freed, and he was even holding a green Keyblade that seemed to emit mystical energies, and the keychain attached was a black book. Sora saw the guard headed their way and urged the others out, despite "Boss" being injured.

However, three tuxedoed grunts appeared behind them on a higher balcony and fired three shots, which hit dead-on into "Boss'" back. The impact made "Boss" flinch and fall to the ground, dropping his hat in the process. Sora and Philip turned and saw "Boss" on the ground with three bloody spots on his jacket.

"Boss!" Sora gasped, getting down to "Boss's" eye level. "Boss!"

"Sora…" "Boss" grunted. "My time has come… please continue my job for me."

"Boss" then reached out with a bloody hand and grabbed his hat before placing it on Sora's head.

"You must do what you think is right… protect your friends… stop the Heartless… and the Dopants… and remember… you are the one… who will… open the door… to light," "Boss" grunted as he neared his death. "And take care of the boy for me."

"Please forgive me, Boss," Sora whimpered. "The hat's too soon for me, and I barely know anything of the Keyblade. I'm not ready yet!"

This just got a light chuckle from "Boss".

"Then become a suitable man for it, a suitable warrior for the Keyblade, and fight on with Philip… as Kamen Rider W… Sora… Farewell…" "Boss" muttered out before the last of his life left him.

This made Sora whimper and even cry much more than he did before as he mourned over his boss's death.

"BOSS!" he screamed.

However, the mourning would have to wait as a bulge began to grow and glow from behind where the man who was Skull laid. With a sudden explosion, a hole formed in the roof, the explosion knocking Sora and Philip back a ways as the female Dopant from before floated up and attempted to strike them. However, Sora and Philip used the Keyblades to deflect the blast before the two ran off to a safe distance, avoiding Masquerade Dopants and Shadow Heartless on the way.

The two hid by a stairwell where Sora tried to catch his breath, but as both warriors dismissed their Keyblades, Philip opened the case Sora held once more and showed the contents to Sora, making the boy gasp.

"Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?" Philip questioned, making Sora gawk.

However, Sora just grabbed the Joker Memory while Philip took the Cyclone one. Despite the attacks, Sora slapped on the Driver, forming a belt similar to Skull's before an identical belt appeared around Philip's waist. With a roar from Sora, they inserted their memories into the correct slots that matched the tip colors (silver to silver and gold to gold) before two light (green and purple) flashed from them before merging into one and creating a large flash, blinding all those around them.

In Sora's place was a warrior clad in green and purple (split perfectly down the middle of his body) with silver, purple, and yellow-green accents while having red compound eyes, a W shaped headpiece looking like antennae, and a silver muffler floating from the green side's back. This warrior turned towards his attackers and a great gust of wind suddenly blew them all away.

* * *

Suddenly, Sora woke up gasping for air and sweating like crazy. It turned out he was laying in his own bed at home.

"Man… was that a dream… or not?" Sora wondered as he looked outside seeing it was morning.

* * *

Later, Philip could be seen, looking back into his book on the backside of the island. Kairi was over by where the raft was while Riku stood by a door made out of planks in the wall.

"Riku-kun. Any idea when Sora will get here?" Philip asked Riku since he was closer to him than Kairi was.

"No clue. He should be here soon," Riku figured before the door next to them opened and Sora walked over to their side. "Speaking of which."

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," Sora apologized.

"Good to see you made it. Kairi's waiting for us."

It wasn't much later that they met up with Kairi, who told them to gather up their rations for their departure the next day. The list of items needed included a seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and a bottle of drinking water. Riku went and got the fish and coconuts, and Philip managed to locate the drinking water from a spring and the seagull egg. However, Philip noticed someone was missing after he turned in his supplies. He went back to the front of the island and saw one of Sora's other friends, Wakka.

Waka was a redhead with a blue headband, pale yellow tanktop, baggy yellow pants, and brown sandals.

"Oh, Wakka. Have you seen Sora?" Philip asked.

"Not really, man. However, you know something?" Wakka responded.

"No."

"Me and Tidus, we're gonna do a little exploring today."

"Where to?"

"You know, to the Secret Place at the base of that tree behind me. There's gotta be SOMETHIN' there, ya?"

"Fascinating."

* * *

Philip somehow knew this Secret Place was where Sora would go. So, he crawled through the opening and walked his way through. When he made it out of the passageway, he saw many drawings on the walls. Many seemed complex, others as simple as a child's drawing. He even saw Sora near the end of the cave, staring at two particular sketches. Sora saw Philip and gave him a nod, letting him know it was safe to go in.

Then, Philip looked at the drawings, seeing as they were of Sora and Kairi. He knew that Sora and Kairi drew these years ago when they were kids since he saw Sora and Kairi draw them in person. He then saw Sora add something to the picture that he knew Kairi drew. He drew in a hand under his picture, holding out a Paopu fruit to Kairi.

Suddenly, they heard something.

"Nani?!" Philip gasped as he and Sora stood up to see a figure in a brown cloak hiding in the shadows.

"Wh-Who's there?!" Sora gawked.

"…I've come to see the door to this world," the man answered.

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"What're you talking about?" Philip asked.

"Tied to the darkness…" the man continued, ignoring the question. "…Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this!" Sora snapped before realizing something. "Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So… are you from another sekai?" Philip questioned.

"It's very possible he is, Philip," Sora figured, somehow thinking back to his dream and remembering a figure like this guy they were staring down.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little," the man stated, surprising Philip.

"Eh?" he gasped.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll see! We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora responded.

"A meaningless effort," the mysterious man replied in the same tone he had been using. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"That coming from a guy talking to someone who has the world's knowledge in his head!"

However, the words of this man prompted Sora and Philip to look at the very end of the cave. It was a wooden door with a golden yellow trim. However, this door had no lock, no handle, or even a hinge on it. The duo looked at the door with much interest before turning and seeing that the man they were speaking to was now gone, as if he was never there.

Sora just shrugged as he and Philip left the Secret Place and returned to the raft.

* * *

"Hey Kairi. Sorry I'm late," Sora apologized. "I got the mushrooms."

"That's good, Sora," she smiled, sewing some shells together, which intrigued Philip.

"Kairi-chan, what're you making?" Philip asked.

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."

"Hey, don't worry, Kairi. It's gonna be the four of us going to see the world! Right?" Sora smirked.

"…Right."

* * *

So later, at sunset, when Riku left, Philip, Sora, and Kairi were sitting at the edge of the pier that their individual boats were tied to. The three were simply relaxing as something came to Kairi's mind.

"You know, Riku has changed," Kairi noted.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well… hmm…"

"You okay, Kairi?" Philip asked.

"Sora, Philip, let's take the raft and go—just the three of us!"

"Eh?"

"What?!" Sora gawked, making Kairi giggle a bit.

"Just kidding!" she smiled.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe."

"It's only natural for us to change as we age," Philip noted.

"Yea, that's true, Philip. I mean, like with this trip. You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Well…"

"Yea, of course!" Sora responded quickly.

"That's good," Kairi smiled. "Sora, Philip, don't ever change."

"Huh?" the two males gawked as Kairi stood up.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

* * *

It was around this point that Donald and Goofy were reading the letter Donald had to the women seen earlier, who turned out to be the women Goofy named: Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck.

To save you guys the time, here is what the letter said:

Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There are two people with a "key" – the key to our survival – as well as the memories to become a two-in-one hero. So I need you and Goofy to find them, and stick with them. Got it? We need those keys and their powerful memories or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?

Thanks pal.

Mickey Mouse

* * *

And that was the letter that was given to Donald.

Of course, the news was quite a shock to some, including Daisy.

"Oh, dear!" she gasped as the quartet were in the Royal Library along with the King's pet bloodhoud, Pluto, who was taking a nap. "What could this mean?"

"It means we'll just have to trust the king," Minnie said knowing what her husband would want them to do.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right," Goofy replied with concern.

"Your highness," Donald started, placing his fist on his chest, getting the ladies' attention. "Don't worry. We'll find the King and these 'keys' with the 'memories'."

"Thank you," Minnie smiled. "Both of you."

It was then that Donald turned to look at Daisy.

"Daisy, can you take care of the –" Donald started to ask before…

"Of course," Daisy smiled, knowing what Donald meant to ask. "You be careful, now, both of you."

"Oh!" Minnie responded remembering something. "And to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you."

The "he" Minnie pointed to was actually near the one desk in the library. However, at first glance, it looked like no one was there, and Donald had to look hard just to make sure the Queen wasn't pulling his leg. Then, a small figure, maybe an inch or so tall, started to hop getting their attention.

"Over here!" the little guy called, revealing himself to be a small cricket with a blue top hat, black shoes, beige pants, a red vest with yellow shirt, and a black coat with white glove. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return," Minnie replied. "Please help the king."

With that, Donald placed his hand on his chest as a sign that he'll keep his word. He did this while looking at the ladies before seeing Goofy next to Daisy salute the duck, making Donald groan before…

"You're coming, too!" Donald snapped, yanking Goofy's arm as they got out of the room.

* * *

Later, Donald and Goofy were walking down a stairwell with Jiminy on Goofy's hat. They had apparently been talking for a while.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy. Your world's disappeared, too?" Goofy asked the cricket hanging on to his helmet.

"It was terrible. We were scattered," Jiminy replied. "And as far as I can tell, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald started to remind him, but Goofy got the picture.

"Oh, right… I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let one where we're from, huh? We gotta protect the world border."

"'ORDER!'"

"Right. World order."

Goofy then chuckled while Donald groaned as they reached the end of the stairs and walked down the hallway.

"Oh! I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh?" Goofy figured.

Later, the duo reached the hangar for the vehicles, the main one was a somewhat blocky vessel made of orange, red, and yellow blocks with white wings and a dome for the pilot and passengers. Donald then walked up to the mic that connected to where the launch crew would be sitting in observation.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew!" the duck called up to the small station where two small chipmunks wearing mechanic aprons were working listened in. "Anytime you're ready."

The one who paid most attention, having one visible tooth and a black nose saluted while the other who had two visible teeth and a red nose ran over to the controls and pushed a lever down.

It wasn't long before some giant gloved hands picked up Goofy and Donald to place them into the cockpit of the new vessel. However, also joining them was Pluto, who jumped up into the ship with them. With the runaway set, and waving one last time to the girls, Donald launched the ship off with Goofy, ready to go to Traverse Town and find the "keys" with the "memories".

* * *

At that point, Sora sighed as he laid in bed wide awake while Philip, whom he invited to stay for the night, read his book and took notes like he usually did. Sora then looked up at a small hanging toy ship, remembering what Kairi said to him and Philip earlier. However, something managed to get Philip's nose out of the book and over towards the window that had the view of the island they played at before.

"Sora? Is this weather a good thing or a bad thing?" Philip asked Sora, who looked out the same window while laying in bed.

"A storm?" Sora questioned seeing thunderclouds above the island out his window as lightning struck until he sat up in shock realizing something. "Oh no! The raft!"

* * *

Philip and Sora soon made it back to the island, but what they saw in the sky was something unexpected.

"What's that?" Sora gawked.

"It's no ordinary storm, that's for certain," Philip figured before they noticed something else.

"What? Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"

Suddenly, many strange creatures appeared from the darkness around them, the Shadow Heartless Sora encountered in his dream the night before. Out of fear, they actually ran further onto the island to avoid these creatures. Of course, due to Philip's nature, he kinda just stood for a moment like a deer staring into a set of headlights, but Sora grabbed him and he was bounding off. They soon found Riku at his usual spot on the island, but no one else they knew was there.

"Riku!" Philip called out, getting the white/gray haired boy's attention without him turning around.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora panted. "I thought she was with you!"

"The door… has opened…" Riku answered, confusing the duo, making Philip speechless.

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora, Philip! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What're you talking about?" Philip asked. "We need to keep our friends together!"

"Philip's right! We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora agreed.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku shouted, surprising his two friends. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Then, Riku held out his hand towards Sora, who felt odd for a moment before the duo noticed that strange dark energies formed near Riku's feet. Sora and Philip tried to reach for him, but the same energy trapped them, keeping them from moving as they tried to reach him before the darkness swallowed them whole.

"Sora!" Philip called out to Sora amidst the darkness. "Can you see anything?"

"Nothing," Sora answered. "It's pitch black… there's nothing here at all… !?"

Suddenly, they saw a speck of light, allowing them to see each other before they entered the light and found themselves… in the Secret Place.

And standing at the end of the cave before them was…

"Kairi!" Sora gasped before the redhead turned to she her friends.

"Sora…" she answered in a monotone voice, making the duo gasp in shock.

While Sora focused on Kairi, Philip thought for a second he saw someone familiar in the shadows again. However, the door behind Kairi suddenly obtained a keyhole, much to their surprise, before the door burst open from the inside with dark winds flinging Kairi off her feet. Sora attempted to catch her before she somehow phased through him and vanished, making him and Philip fly out of the cave via the wind into the darkness.

Thus, the duo were still floating in midair and darkness. There was nothing there for them.

Suddenly, before they were completely lost in the darkness… a strange yet familiar voice called out to them.

_**Fear not the darkness. **_The voice answered, surprising Sora and Philip.

"Sora! Did you hear that?" Philip asked.

"Yea, that voice… I've heard it somewhere before," Sora confirmed before a strange glow appeared in their right hands.

_**For within you both there lies the strongest weapons in the world… **_the voice continued as the lights brightened the entire area for them, revealing two Keyblades, the exact same ones that Sora remembered him and Philip using in his dream.

Sora's was definitely the silver bladed key with the large yellow guard and a keychain leading to a small Mickey Mouse trinket at the end. Philip's was the same mystic-looking blade in green with a black book at the tip of it's keychain. However, when the duo accidentally touched the tips together, the chest from the dream appeared as well, and Philip grabbed it right away.

"It's… the items from my dream…" Sora gawked.

"Are these weapons keys… or are they swords?" Philip wondered.

"And what's in the case?"

_**The Keyblade… the powers that sleep within you… the Double Driver and GaiaMemories… the power to unite your powers into one…**_

"Keyblades…" Sora gawked.

"Double Driver? GaiaMemories?" Philip questioned as he held the case along with his Keyblade.

Yet, the moment was ruined when they heard a cracking and saw that the darkness underneath them was beginning to shatter like glass.

When it broke completely, the duo fell down very fast before hitting a sandy spot. Sora and Philip groaned as they got up, but Philip noticed a big problem and pointed it out to Sora.

And what was the problem? The fact that the small section of island they were on was floating into the sky while their world below was being swallowed into the darkness.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped before they heard something and saw a humanoid being behind them.

"Who're you?" Philip gasped.

"Your worst nightmare," the man muttered, pulling out a GaiaMemory like the ones the Masquerade Dopants in Sora's dream used, but this one was black with gray text and a shadowy S on the front.

**=SHADOW=**

The man then jabbed this memory into the back of his neck before his eyes glowed a bright yellow, and his entire body gained dark tendrils that changed his body to a pitch black as he maniacally laughed. The finished product was a human-sized Shadow Heartless with tendrils emerging from his shoulders and arms.

"Dopant!" Sora and Philip gasped before staring at each other when they heard what the other said. "Eh? You know of them, too?"

"**Urusei!" **the Shadow Dopant snapped. **"This world is going, but I will aid the Heartless in ruling all the worlds!"**

As he laughed, the Shadow Dopant's shadow spread around him before Shadow Heartless appeared from it and the shadow reverted to normal.

"Well, Philip. Let's take them down," Sora replied, holding his new Keyblade.

"Hai," Philip nodded as the duo charged and slashed at the Heartless.

Like in the dream, the Keyblades proved super effective against the Heartless, defeating them with one slash. However, even though they were able to destroy the Heartless, the Shadow Dopant just kept summoning more of them.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Sora panted as he noticed they were getting closer to a very omninous orb in the sky.

"It's the Dopant. He's controlling the Heartless," Philip noticed. "Take him out, and the Heartless won't keep coming."

"**Like that'll happen. See if you can beat the Darkside!" **the Shadow Dopant cackled and continued to laugh as he summoned a giant Heartless.

This Heartless looked humanoid, except for his feet, the tattered wings, the tendrils wrapped all around his head leaving only the yellow eyes visible, and the heart-shaped hole in it's gut.

"Oh boy," Sora gulped until Philip dismissed his Keyblade and opened the chest he left on the ground nearby revealing the same devices from Sora's dream, both the GaiaMemories and the Double Driver. "Eh? Philip?"

"Remember these from the dream?" Philip responded only getting a quick nod from Sora. "Well, let me ask you the question from that same dream. Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?"

"…Hmph. I might as well," Sora figured, taking the Joker, Metal, and Trigger memories before pocketing the latter two. "Ikuzo, aibou."

Then, Sora took the Double Driver as well before Philip took the Cyclone, Heat, and Luna memories, pocketing the latter two, and both Sora and Philip stared down the Shadow Dopant and his Darkside Heartless before pressing the buttons on their memories.

**=CYCLONE!=**

**=JOKER!=**

"**Huh?!" **the Dopant gawked. **"Just… who are you two?!"**

"Ore-tachi wa/Boku-tachi wa futari de hitori no Kamen Rider sa!" the two answered in unison before Sora hooked up the Double Driver, creating the belt from the dream, and making the same thing appear on Philip's waist before they posed with the memories in their hands (the Cyclone in Philip's right and the Joker in Sora's left). "Henshin!"

Then, Philip inserted the Cyclone memory into his driver, but the memory suddenly vanished in a stream of data before Philip seemingly fainted. Next, the Cyclone Memory appeared partially inserted into Sora's Driver. Sora then pressed the green GaiaMemory all the way in before inserting his Joker Memory into the other slot before parting the buckle to form a full w-shape for the buckle.

**=CYCLONE! ****JOKER!=**

**(Cue Music: Hikari PlantB Remix –Japanese KH Opening)**

With a sudden tune playing, Sora was surrounded by a colored wind with strange pixels surrounding him before they attached on, creating the armor of the warrior replacing him in his dream. It was the same rider whose left side was black with purple accents, whose right was green with yellow-green accents, and was parted down the middle by silver lines and his helment being adorned with red compund eye-lenses and a W-shaped headpiece; this was the two-in-one Kamen Rider, Double.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" the rider shouted in Philip's and Sora's voices before he held out his hand and in a flash of light, Sora's Keyblade appeared before Philip's also appeared and merged with Sora's, causing them to merge and create a new Keyblade.

This Keyblade was designed after W with it being half black with purple and half green with yellow. The guard had some white, a red W parting the guard/hilt from the blade, and the blade had silver linings on it with a red jewel near the teeth of the Keybalde, which looked like multiple Ws stacked on top of each other.

"**ONORE!" **the Shadow Dopant roared as W charged in, slashing through each and every Shadow Heartless coming for him.

The Shadow Dopant ordered the Darkside Heartless to crush the rider, but Double easily dodged, and dealt massive damage to the Darkside by smashing its wrist.

"_It appears that the Heartless is weak at the wrist," _Philip's voice spoke from Double, with the eye on the green side flashing when he spoke. _"But perhaps he's evener weaker at the face."_

"Wait Philip!" Sora's voice spoke this time. "Did you notice how the Dopant kept getting weaker each time we destroyed a Heartless, and how when we occasionally slashed the Dopant, the Heartless went out of control?"

"_Wow! You're more observant than I thought. If we knock that man out and break his GaiaMemory, the Heartless will be even easier to destroy."_

"Do a Memory Break, huh? I like it. Let's go!"

With that, Double took out the Joker Memory from his Double Driver and inserted it into the device on his right.

**=JOKER!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Much to the surprise of the Dopant and Heartless, a huge gust of wind, forming a green tornado, lifted W into the air as the rider grabbed his Keyblade with both hand. A flash of light later, and the Keyblade was now two, each perfectly the color combo of the respective side it was being held in. Then, Double pressed the button he placed the Joker memory in.

"JOKER EXTREME!" the two-in-one rider roared as he dove towards the Dopant feet first, thrusted forward by the wind.

Suddenly, Double literally split down the middle before continuing the dive with roars from both Sora and Philip. Then, with an extra swing of their Keyblades, both halves collided their feet against the Dopant, making it explode in defeat, making the Darkside Heartless fall to its knees before Double landed safely, back as one rider and with one Keyblade like before.

"That was too easy," Sora scoffed.

"_Hai. Now let's take care of the Heartless," _Philip agreed before they felt the ground shaking.

They noticed the Darkside Heartless getting lifted into the air before being absorbed by the orb in the sky. W then struggled to hang on for dear life to a nearby plank. Then, he noticed Philip's body, that was laying on the ground the entire fight, start to go flying.

Sora then knew what had to be done, and removed the memories, removing W's armor from his body before he let go and followed Philip.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a town on another world, Donald and Goofy, who were now in their new outfits, were walking around town trying to locate the ones King Mickey mentioned in his letter.

Just so you know, Donald was wearing an outfit similar to his normal sailor's suit, but with excess pockets and zippers. Goofy, however, was wearing brown steel-toed shoes, brown khaki pants held up by a black belt, a green sweater-like shirt with a black vest, and a brown hat similar to his normal one, but with red goggles attached to it.

However, in this first district, Goofy stopped when he noticed something off about the sky. Donald looked back in confusion as to why Goofy stopped before the latter pointed up and they both saw what was wrong.

"Look! A star's goin' out!" Goofy exclaimed as one of the stars in the sky little shone brightly one second before fading out of existence.

"Come on. Let's hurry," Donald urged before Goofy nodded and they continued their quest to find the ones with the keys and the memories.

* * *

Jikai WBX Kingdom Hearts

Sora: Where am I?

Philip: We must be in another world.

Sora: What happened to our home?! Our island?! Riku! Kairi.

?: They'll come at you from out of no where.

Sora: Who are you?!

?: And they'll keep coming after you two as long as you continue to wield the Keyblades.

Philip: How do you know all this?

Goofy: Hey! Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!

?: Sora, Philip, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends.

Chapter 2: K's Town/Keyblade & Memories

Kore de Kimari da!

* * *

**KKD: **And that is the first chapter of WBX Kingdom Hearts. And dang, my first 10K+ chapter; very impressive. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. For those of you who aren't educated in the language, let me give you the translations.

* * *

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero." = "Now, count up your crimes." or "Now, count up your sins."

"Nani?" = "What?"

Sekai = World

"Urusei!" = "Shut up!= or "Silence!"

"Ore-tachi wa/Boku-tachi wa futari de hitori no Kamen Rider sa!" = "We are the two-in-one Kamen Rider!"

"Onore!" = "Curses!" (FYI, it can mean something harsher, but I ain't gonna say that.)

"Kore de kimari da!" = "That clinches it!"

* * *

And that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you like it, please review and give positive feedback. Remember, the more positive feedback I get, the sooner I can finish some of these chapters. So until the next time, this is KKD signing off. Jaa ne!


	2. Traverse Town

**KKD:** 6 reviews up… just for the first chapter in the first day? Wow! I guess you guys really wanted to see this story become a reality. But I guess some things just had to happen. Besides, this'll be a good break from the anticipation of Den-O, OOO, and Wizard stories. Yet this also made me realize one thing: this is my first KH story, thus making the second part of my name actually fit.

Anyways, I forgot to mention that Philip's Keyblade is essentially a green Spellbinder Keyblade with a black book keychain. And as for Double's actually Keyblade… I still haven't thought of a good name for it.

And yes, I'm mixing in both the first game and the manga for this one.

With those out of the way, please enjoy.

I own nothing except for Double's Keyblade design; the rest is owned by Toei, Bandai, Square, Disney, and their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 2: K's Town/Keyblade & Memories

WBX Kingdom Hearts!

Mae no sekai de saigo no jikan…

Sora: Give me a break, Kairi.

Riku: If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?

"Boss": A young man who carries with him everything on the worlds. The enemy is drawing out his power on this island… and using it for villainy amongst the worlds. 'I want to save him.'

Philip: The person who uses this Driver can become one with me. You can use two Memories at the same time… with my intelligence, the ultimate superman would be born!

?: This world has been connected.

Sora: Wh-Who's there?!

Kairi: Sora, Philip, don't ever change.

Riku: The door… has opened…

Sora: What?

?: You understand nothing.

Kairi: Sora…

Philip: Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?

Shadow Dopant: **Who are you?!**

Sora & Philip: Ore-tachi wa/Boku-tachi wa futari de hitori no Kamen Rider sa!

W: Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!

Goofy: Look! A star's goin' out!

Donald: Come on. Let's hurry.

* * *

We now return to where we left Donald, Goofy, and Pluto, in the world of Traverse Town. In the First District, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto walked past the lampposts, nearby restaurant, and the item shop. They walked up the short stairs in front of the accessory shop as Pluto was sniffing something out. However, Donald had his mind only on specific things.

"Where are those keys and memories…?" the duck demanded, crossing his arms as they walked.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon," Goofy figured.

However, as they reached the top of the first set of steps, and Donald was set to turn right at the accessory shop, Goofy noticed Pluto going left into a nearby alleyway.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…" Goofy started to say before…

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald groaned as he walked away, still irked at not having found the keys and memories yet.

"What do I know?" Goofy questioned, looking back down the alley Pluto ran in, only to find he wasn't there, shrugged, and walked on. "Hmm… C'mon, Pluto!"

Little did Goofy know it, but Pluto had already found the two they were looking for. Sora and Philip were sleeping next to some crates and barrels as Pluto came across the duo. The bloodhound started by sniffing Sora, and licking the boy's face; this made Sora wake up, but he was so groggy that when he saw Pluto, he thought he was still dreaming.

"Huh? What a dream…" Sora groaned as he was near set to fall asleep again before Pluto pounced on top of him, waking Sora up completely. "AH! This isn't a dream!"

Shortly after, Philip woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"Don't know," Sora admitted as the duo stood up.

"An alleyway? …Never seen this before," Philip admitted.

"Oh, boy," Sora sighed before turning to Pluto. "Do you know where we are?"

However, Pluto's ears caught the sound of something before running off.

"Hey…" Sora called out, but Pluto had already outrun them by that point.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. Let's just check this place over," Philip suggested, making Sora sigh and nod before they left the alley to see the First District of Traverse Town.

"This is totally weird…" Sora gawked.

"We must be in another world!" Philip gawked, finishing Sora's sentence.

* * *

***As the music starts, we see Kamen Rider W, with his muffler blowing in the wind, staring off staring off into the sky that held a heart shaped moon. Before the scene shifts to show exploits of Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy across the world before it changes to the title.***

**W-B-X****Crime and the city**

***One could see images of Sora and Philip show up above the title***

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA o tataku [Once again, someone's knocking on my door]**

***The scene changes to where a mysterious figure can be seen walking up to a door before knocking on it***

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city [Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to windy city]**

***It changes to when we see Sora, Philip, Kairi, and Riku hanging out on the islands before the two to form one rider turn to the screen as the scene switches to Jiminy writing in his journal from his perspective as he writes "windy city."***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze [Tears don't suit this city]**

***The scene changes as it flashes through moments of Sora and Philip throughout the worlds helping who they can while trying to find their friends.***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasō [Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness]**

***Sora then bumps into Donald and Goofy who wrestle him for a moment as friends before we quickly see Philip's hand writing the word "keyword" on a whiteboard. The scene quickly changes to Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy battling Heartless with their weapons, although, Philip is merely looked like a silhouette of himself.***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume [I can't reach this dream alone]**

***As the battle takes place, at the sides, the scene shift so we can see Philip starting a look-up in the Bookshelves of the Worlds***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory]**

***Then scene extends so we see both the battle with Sora, Donald, & Goofy against Dopant and Heartless, and the Philip doing the look-up.***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru. Half and Half [If it's with you, we can make it happen.]**

***The scene shifts so we see the six main halves of Double's forms. It changes quickly to the original quartet hanging out on the islands, it shifts to another scene with Double, Donald, and Goofy running off to the next stop. It then shows all six halves of Double walking side-by-side***

**(W-Boiled Extreme!)**

***The scene quickly shifts to see Sora and Philip as they prepare to henshin***

**W-B-X futari no Body and Soul… (Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [Two body and Soul… (I'll ride with you and no other) …in one!]**

***The shifts to see the halves of Double flash by before stopping at a merged Cyclone Joker. The scene shifts to give a preview of the chapter***

**W-B-X saikō no PARTNER deau toki [When I meet the ultimate partner…]**

***The scene shifts again as we see the various forms of Double so far.***

**Kiseki okoru (So we can make it) […it'll create a miracle]**

***The scene changes to Double inside the Revolgarry with Donald and Goofy.***

**W o sagase [Search for W]**

***It then switches to a scene outside with Double on the Hardboileder with the Revolgarry and Donald and Goofy in the Gummi ship behind him before they all zoom off.***

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

***The scene switches once more to see a scene rotating around Philip with his book in hand and his back to Sora. It quickly switches to see Double's face. When the lyrics above are sung, the scene switches back to Sora and Philip, only focusing on Sora's face before we see the Double Driver as the Henshin is started before showing the title off a multicolored background with Double's three main forms executing their variation of his signature phrase pose***

* * *

As they walked up into the main area of the First District, Sora and Philip looked around in awe. Then, Philip noticed something was up with Sora.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Philip asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, I dunno why, Philip, but this town feels funny," Sora answered.

"I wonder why…"

Suddenly, they saw a woman running away from something before tripping as Knight-like creature approached her.

"Wh-Why're you doing this?!" the woman panicked.

"**Simple. To take over this world," **the creature smirked in a distorted voice, making it difficult to determine the creature's gender despite it's male looking frame.

Sora and Philip realized what it was: a Dopant.

They were kinda stunned at the moment, but then the Dopant snapped it's fingers before a new Heartless appeared. This Heartless was humanoid, had a navy blue body with silver wrist rings and knight-themed helmet, red claws, black boots and a black face with a spiked smirk.

"**Now my Soldier Heartless, claim your prize," **the Knight Dopant smirked before the Heartless plunged its clawed hand into the woman's chest, somehow not drawing blood before pulling it out and holding up a pink heart-shaped object.

"What the… a heart!?" Sora gawked silently.

"Impossible…" Philip gawked with equal surprise as the Heartless danced around with the heart as the woman it plucked the heart from fell to the ground.

Then, what they saw next was more disturbing as the Heartless crushed the heart in its hand before the woman it belonged to vanished into nothing.

"Now she's vanishing!?" Philip gasped, getting the attention of both the Heartless and Dopant.

"**Well, well… fresh meat," **The Dopant smirked. **"Too bad I have no time for you right now. I'll leave you to my minions. Get 'em, boys!"**

With that, the Soldier Heartless stared down the duo before more Shadow Heartless appeared and the Dopant walked away casually, leaving the two boys to deal with the Heartless.

"It the creatures from the Island! Ikuze, Philip!" Sora shouted.

"Hai," Philip nodded as the two summoned their Keyblades and they defended against the oncoming Heartless.

However, the Heartless kept coming; the more Heartless the two Keyblade wielders destroyed, the more Heartless kept coming.

"There's too many!" Philip panted, seeing as he was weaker than Sora. "We have to retreat!"

"Got it!" Sora nodded as he cleared a path for Philip to follow before they arrived at the Accessory Shop and rushed in before closing the doors and holding them shut while panting in exhaustion.

"Welcome to…" an older male voice started surprising the duo of boys due to how hectic their scenario was.

The voice came from an older man with blonde hair spike straight up, a few chin whiskers, a set of black goggles, a white t-shirt with a kind of silver necklace, a mechanic's belts of sorts, blue pants, and black and gray boots. In his mouth as a toothpick, signifying that he was getting over a smoking habit, and in his hand was an old comic book.

"…Feh. From your get-ups, I'm guessin' you two ain't customers, kids…" the man scoffed. "And if you aint' buying nothin', I suggest you get out!"

Sora's jaw dropped at that while Philip thought of a way to convince this guy.

"Listen, sir. We would leave your establishment, but you see…" Philip started, before there was a banging at the doors, forcing Sora and Philip to hold it back and for the old guy to put down his comic.

"…Hittin' the streets, are they? Damn those Heartless…" he figured before getting up, picking up a camera-like object, and walked up to the door. "Move it."

"NO!" Sora shouted as the man pushed them aside anyway. "YOU CAN'T OPEN-!"

However, the man didn't listen as he opened the doors to see the Heartless while readying the camera for something. Suddenly, the man fired a bright light from the strange camera.

"YOU CREEPS ARE BAD FOR BUSINESS!" the man roared until he saw that the Heartless were all evaporated by the light and stopped the blast. "…Now then… Haven't seen ya two before kids, where 'ya from?"

"MY NAME IS NOT KID; IT'S SORA!" Sora snapped.

"Hoho! Easy there. Nice to meet ya, too, Sora. So who's your friend."

"Philip," said friend answered for himself. "And could you please explain what was going on here?"

"Those Heartless things you saw just now are monsters that eat out the hearts of people," the man answered. "Used to be that you don't see them wandrin' about 1st District much, but… I s'pose they found themselves something to eat…"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but… is this place what's considered another world?" Sora asked, confusing the man for a second.

"You see, we were on our home island, and then when we woke up, we were here in this town," Philip explained.

"Yea… what he said. Not only that, but we don't know where our other friends are."

"This here'd be the city they call Traverse Town, home to all those who lost their homes." the man explained. "I figure if your friends are still tickin', they're gonna be somewhere around here… Go look for them, why don'cha?"

"Okay," Sora sighed.

"Don't worry, Sora," Philip encouraged. "We'll find them."

"Here!" the older man smirked, tossing them some fruit and a couple hi-potion bottles. "Eat the fruit; get yer health back up. You find yourself in any trouble, you can come back here for help at any time."

"Gramps…" Sora started when the man snapped.

"Don't call me that! Name's Cid."

"Arigatou, Cid-san!" Philip called as they walked out.

"That guy was weird," Sora noted.

"Eccentric, yes. But I wouldn't call him weird."

"Wait… can't you look up Riku and Kairi's locations?"

"I could try."

"Then do it!"

Philip then stood with arms spread out and arms wide open.

Philip's mental version entered a white space before many bookshelves filled the spaces around him like a library.

"Let's start the lookup," Philip nodded. "Known Keywords: Riku. Kairi. Location. Traverse Town."

With that, multiple books and shelves moved aside, leaving few shelves left, one of which had a couple books titled "Riku" and "Kairi", which Philip tried to open but… "Ara? The books are locked."

"What?! How's that?" Sora gawked.

"Dunno. Well… maybe we should do a look up on the Heartless so we know how to counter them and the dopants."

"Good idea. Now… what do we know about them?"

"They'll come at you from out of nowhere," a third voice answered, making Philip gasp and leave return to his body as he and Sora summoned their Keyblades in defense.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded as another person came out from the right side of the Accessory Shop; this male brunette with blue eyes wore a white t-shirt along with black leather jacket, a silver lion necklace, three brown leather straps on his left forearm, black gloves covering his hands, black pants with matching shoes, a and brown leather belt.

"And they'll keep coming after you, as long as you two continue to wield the Keyblade. And their leaders will also come looking for you sooner or later since you seem to hold the Memories of the worlds. …But why? Why would they choose kids like you?" this person spoke.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Now, let's see those Keyblades?"

"Nani? How do you expect us to just hand them over?" Philip gawked.

"Yea, there's no way you're getting these!"

"All right," the man sighed, pulling out a large sword that had aspects of a revolver including the cylinder, the hammer, and the trigger and trigger guard; he cocked this gun and held it ready to fight. "Then have it your way."

Philip was dodging most of the time, considering he was no expert with swords. Sora was able to land blow after blow on the mysterious man. However, the new guy was no pushover either. This was proven by the fact that his slashes would've proved fatal if Sora didn't deflect the blasts. I also didn't help that the guy shot fireballs at them!

Mid-battle, though, the man noticed Philip's style, and decided to deal with him first. He stopped his attack on Sora when the spiky-haired Keyblade wielder was trying to dodge, and he snuck behind Philip before knocking him out with the butt of his weapon.

"Philip!" Sora gasped when he saw Philip unconscious.

Then, Sora got serious as he dodged every attack sent at him before attacking with ease.

It wasn't that much longer before this new man was brought to his knees. Sora stood, triumphant, yet a bit winded as he was panting like crazy.

"Now… you're… gonna… you're gonna…" Sora started before exhaustion caught up to him and he fainted onto the ground.

The mysterious man stood up after that, having used a potion to restore his health.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon," a female voice replied as the brunette, now identified as Leon, turned to see who spoke.

This woman was wearing brown boots, thigh high white socks, beige short shorts with a blue belt hanging on by her butt, a small green tube top that showed her midriff and shoulders (this being held up by two blue straps), fingerless gloves the same color as her boots, brown sleeves underneath these gloves, a yellow scarf around her neck, a white headband with green tassels hanging off the back, a head of black hair that reached her neck, and dark brown eyes.

"I went easy on 'em," Leon shrugged off before a big factor hit him seeing that Sora and Philip held the Keyblades, the DoubleDriver, and the Gaia Memories. "Looks like things were worse than we thought. A lot worse."

* * *

At that same time, Donald and Goofy were walking in an alleyway behind a hotel in the town's 2nd District. Yet, the only things they could locate were the a pile of crate, banisters, a water way leading to a blocked-off area, and… the back of the hotel. Other than that…

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy observed, a little nervous, but Donald still walked confidently, trying to act cool.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared," Donald scoffed before he felt someone tap his shoulder, making him screech in shock, jumping straight up into the air to about… 10 miles off the ground or so before falling back down and grabbing Goofy by the neck; the dog surprisingly managed to stay still despite the sudden drop of weight on his body.

"Excuse me… did the king send you?" a new female voice asked, making Donald stop his shuddering and making him and Goofy turn to see a brunette and green eyed girl.

This girl's hair long and styled into a braid down her back with gurls on either side of her face. Her bangs frame her face and showed off her green eyes with ease. Her outfit comprised of a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She also had a black string tied in that same fashion as the one on her purple belt around her neck like a necklace.

The woman smiled when she saw the two characters look at her.

* * *

At about that point, Philip shot up as if he had just awoken from a bad nightmare. He was panting like crazy until he turned to see he was in a hotel bedroom, this room decorated mostly in green.

He turned to see the woman who came shortly after Leon was beaten by Sora.

"Where am I? Who're you?" Philip asked.

"I'm the great ninja, Yuffie," she answered. "And I don't think I caught your name."

"Me… boku na wa Philip. Ano… where's Sora-kun?"

"Who?"

"My friend, spiky hair, wears red and large yellow shoes."

"Oh, he's fine. My friend just wore him out."

Yuffie then pointed to Sora asleep on a bed on the other side of the room. Sure enough, the kid was asleep, snoring as loud as heck.

"At least he's okay. I need to do a look up," Philip replied, getting up, holding his book, and getting into a pose so he could get the info he needed.

Turned out, the white space he was in before was the Worlds' Bookshelves, and now Philip took a good look and saw there was much more knowledge accessible to him than there were before.

"There's more unlocked than there was before. Looks like I can read more when I visit more worlds. Time to really execute the look up."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Knight Dopant smirked as she walked in the 3rd District, no one around. The knight then held its hand to its left palm before the GaiaMemory it used emerged, allowing the Dopant to grab it,a nd remove it from its skin before it reverted to its normal form.

This form was supposed to female, but the only hinting of this would be the long red hair held by black bands and three blue beads near the tip. Another thing that could have made this person be female was the long purple skirt that dragged on the ground along with a white to red sash held on by a gold and red belt. However, this is where the female features stopped as the main torso looked like that of a muscular male, claw-like fingernails on the hands, and the eyes were all blood red with a strange headband that had antlers along with an odd chest gold armor which popped out on this person's pale purple skin with black tattoos.

"This is just perfect," this person spoke in a female voice, somewhat confirming that she was indeed a female. "For years, I have been in hiding, and even if my home world is gone, I can still exact my revenge on the inhabitants that escaped."

"Well, I trust we're enjoying ourselves, aren't we Adel?" another female voice smirked, forcing the oddly colored woman to turn and see a figure hiding in the shadows.

"Indeed I am. I must say, I should thank you for convincing the Sonozakis in selling this to me cheap, this is probably the most power I have ever gotten before."

"And perhaps even more, so long as you uphold your end of the bargain. You use the memory's power if you locate this world's Keyhole and collect as many hearts as possible with the Heartless you are able to control."

"Of course. I won't fail, especially with this GaiaMemory."

Adel held up her Dopant GaiaMemory that was purple to confirm it was the Knight Memory with the fact that it had a K in the shape of a Knight's weapons.

**=KNIGHT=**

"You had better not."

With that, the woman in the shadows seemingly faded as Adel walked away, pocketing her Dopant memory.

* * *

It took a long time, but soon enough, Philip was close to finishing his look up as Yuffie finally decided to approach Sora.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up," Yuffie told Sora as the kid in red finally did so and looked up at Yuffie. "You okay?"

"Yea… I guess," Sora groaned. "What… happened?"

"We don't know if you know about them, considering he's blabbering away about everything," Yuffie replied, reffering to Philip. "Anyway, those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you and your friend wield the Keyblade."

"…Uh… I don't know what exactly you're talking about, but I'm so glad you're safe, Kairi!"

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

"Huh?"

It turned out, Sora was still groggy and thought he saw Kairi in Yuffie's place. Sora soon shook his head awake before turning to see Yuffie in her actual form.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall," Yuffie called out towards a door before Leon walked from said doorway.

"That's Leon," he replied.

"Wh-Where's Philip?" Sora asked until he heard Philip's book close at the other end of the room.

"Look up complete," he responded.

"Man… what were you looking up this time?"

"Pretty much everything about this town, the Heartless, the Dopants, and our weapons."

At that, Philip summoned his Gaia's Knowledge Keyblade into his hand before pointing to Sora's Kingdom Key Keyblade.

"The Keyblade…" Sora remembered.

"Hai. A kind of weapon with a vast yet undocumented history. So many legends, so little confirmed facts. I haven't been able to search much on that when in the Gaia Library; the only books I could find all had torn pages in them."

"Yeah," Yuffie nodded as she walked over towards where Leon stood. "We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long," Leon sighed as he picked up Sora's Keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one, and the two who can become the two-in-one hero."

"Wait… what?" Sora gawked a second as Leon swung the Kingdom Key before it vanished in a flash of light from his hand only to reappear in Sora's, much to his surprise.

"Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?!"

"I think I can help with the explanations as well as earn some, too," Philip replied, joining Sora.

* * *

In the room next door, the woman in pink from the alley, who revealed herself to Donald and Goofy as Aerith, was talking with them about generally the same thing.

"Okay," Aerith started. "You know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"

"Yeah," Donald confirmed as Goofy slightly muffled his muzzle.

"But they're supposed to be a secret," he replied before Aerith insisted he put his gloved hands down, which he did.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now," Aerith explained. "When the Heartless and Dopants came, everything changed."

* * *

"Wait… Heartless and Dopants?" Sora repeated, having been told the same thing in the green room.

"Some of the ones who attacked you guys. You remember?" Yuffie responded.

"You bet I do. Philip, what did you pull up on the Heartless?"

"Heartless: the living manifestations of the darkness within people's hearts. While they can form into either Pureblood or Emblem varieties, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, hence the name 'Heartless'," Philip answered.

"In short, they are those without hearts," Leon summed up.

"The darkness in people's – that's what attracts them," Yuffie went on.

"And there's darkness… within every heart."

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy questioned, having heard the same thing.

"He was studying the Heartless," Aerith explained. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. But he also seemed to work alongside someone else… someone who could discover how to tap into a world's 'memory', and create power from them."

"Really? That sounds a little farfetched."

"I wish it were. However, this man working with Ansem somehow discovered what he called the 'True Gaia Memory' of each world."

"'True Gaia Memory'?" Donald repeated in confusion.

"He somehow used it to create powerful items which were referred to as 'Memories'."

* * *

"Gaia Memories," Philip started to explain in the room he was in. "Objects of power that contain all of one world's or all of the worlds' knowledge on what they represent."

"How does he know all this?" Yuffie asked Sora.

"He essentially has all the knowledge of the worlds' in his head," Sora answered.

"By the way…" Philip started. "One who uses these Gaia Memories without the aid of some kind of driver will end up transforming into a monster known as a Dopant. The one who created the first Gaia Memory seemed to work with this Ansem and discovered a connection between the Dopants and the Heartless."

* * *

"What about it?" Donald asked as he and Goofy were told the same thing.

"I'm not sure, but from what I heard, those who become Dopants can get corrupted by these Gaia Memories and will turn into a Heartless should their Gaia Memory be destroyed," Aerith replied. "Ansem's report has more information on this since he help conduct the research."

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?! Donald gawked.

"To many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the King went to find 'em," Goofy figured.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exacty."

"Well we've gotta find him quick!"

"Wait!" Donald responded. "First we need that key and those memories that allow their wielders to become two-in-one!"

"That's right. The Keyblades and the Gaia Memories that aid to create W," Aerith confirmed.

* * *

"So… this is and what Philip has are the keys? And our Gaia Memories and the Double Driver are the memories to create the two-in-one hero?" Sora asked, first referring to his Kingdom Key before going on to discuss the rest.

"Exactly," Yuffie confirmed.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon started as he walked back to a door and leaned against it. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what. As for the Dopants, they'll probably just try and stop you seeing as you might be in their way."

"Well, I didn't ask for this," Sora replied.

"You already know why you are paired with Philip to be Double, but the Keyblade chooses its master or masters, and it chose you and Philip," Yuffie noted.

"So tough luck," Leon scoffed.

"How did all of this happen?" Sora questioned. "I remember being in my room…"

Suddenly, Sora stood up in shock with a gasp remembering what happened.

"Wait a minute! What happened to my home? Our island? Riku! Kairi," Sora gawked as Philip developed a slight frown on his face seeing his friend like this.

"You know what? …I really don't know," Leon shrugged.

"…If it'll help you get your mind off the them for the moment, you can practice with your Keyblade," Yuffie offered.

"Yea, Sora. It's very intriguing. Did you know that the Keyblade can open any locks regardless of security?" Philip gawked.

"Yea. Leon has something in that chest on the desk; he was saving it for you guys; they also have some codes for something that might be of use to you laer on."

"Okay," Sora sighed as he saw the chest, aimed his Keyblade at it, and the blade shot a beam of light into the keyhole before a click was heard.

Sora and Philip checked the chest and found a whole slew of items. There were two yellow bottles of a healing item known as elixirs, and the others were a bunch of artificial Gaia Memories with animal symbols on them along with some other items including two black & red bulky flip cell phones, a yellow and black wrist watch, and a blue and black digital camera.

"Well, these could be useful," Sora admitted, pocketing an elixir and examining one of the phones.

"Indeed. These phones can allow us to remain in contact, even if we're apart," Philip noted as Sora strapped the wristwatch to his left wrist. "And these artificial memories look weaker than the Gaia Memories."

"Wonder what they do."

Sora then inserted the Pseudo Memory of the bat into the camera.

**-bat-**

Suddenly, the Camera transformed into a small bat.

"Very intriguing," Philip admitted.

"Yea. We can really find good uses for these," Sora agreed as the bat-camera landed in his hand, allowing him to remove the Pseudo Memory.

"You'll need as much help as you can get. There's been this crazy Knight creature terrorizing the people who make it here and sending the Heartless on them," Yuffie replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I did research on a part of the town as well, Sora, and it turns out when a world is destroyed and some is still alive and their hearts aren't willing to give in to the darkness… they find themselves here," Philip explained.

"That explains how we got here, and… wait… Yuffie. Did you say this Knight creature was with the Heartless?"

"Yea?" Yuffie confirmed.

"Sounds like a Dopant. If we figure out who it is, maybe it can help us defeat it. Philip, let's do it."

"Got it," Philip nodded returning back to the Gaia Library. "Begin the look up. Memory is Knight."

"This is gonna be cool to actually get to do some detective work."

With Philip, as the bookshelves lowered in number, it stopped at a certain amount, which was far too many to look over in such a short time.

"We're looking for the Dopant's real identity," Sora then stated to Philip."

"We'll need some keywords, Sora."

"Let's see… let's start with the world we're in: 'Traverse Town'"

With that word having been inputted, the bookshelves depleted in number very rapidly.

"It took out quite a few shelves," Philip noted.

"Good, it is the world we're in right now, anyway. Now for the next keyword: 'Soldier Heartless'. It was the name it gave to a specific Heartless it controlled when we first arrived in town," Sora added, remembering what the Dopant called one of the Heartless, knocking down the shelves to about 4-5 with a few books on each. "And finally, look up what the Dopant mainly does in this world: 'terrorize'."

Somehow, this dropped the results Philip had to one book.

"Bingo," Philip smirked before grabbing this book and examining its contents before leaving the Gaia Library.

"So, Philip, who is it?" Sora asked.

"The one who wields the Knight Memory is someone known as Adel, a mysterious sorceress from another world. However, a mysterious benefactor gave it to her in order to locate something very valuable; the terrorizing is just something she seems to do for fun, and so that she can allow the Heartless to collect hearts for some apparent reason. I wonder why that could be."

"Who knows. At least we know who our target is."

"Indeed. We should keep an eye out for her."

"Another thing you should keep an eye out for are the Heartless she's controlling herself. Sooner or later, they will find you two," Leon replied, a bit of distaste in his voice towards Adel. "You'd best prepare yourselves."

"For what?" Philip asked.

"To fight for your lives. Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"We are ready, Leon," Sora confirmed, earning a nod from him before Leon turned to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith," Leon told Yuffie. "She should be there by now with the other visitors, and she'll need to know what we discovered, too."

"LEON!" Yuffie screamed, pointing at an orb of darkness that just appeared, revealing another Soldier Heartless had just arrived.

"Yuffie, go!"

So Yuffie rushed through the door, squashing Donald in the process, before rushing for the other door to get out of the hotel.

"Yuffie?" Aerith gawked before she followed the female ninja.

At the same point, Philip, Sora, and Leon pulled out their own weapons (the Keyblades for those from Destiny Islands, and that Gunblade used earlier for Leon) and got into battle-ready positions.

"Sora, Philip, let's go!" Leon shouted, kicking the Soldier Heartless out the window before Leon followed it out that way while Sora and Philip took the long way: the stairs.

However, back in the red room, Goofy moved the door and saw that Donald was still flat up against it, stuck to the wall as thin as a pancake.

* * *

"Okay, now what?" Sora asked Leon.

"Don't bother with the small fry; find Adel and stop this mess! Let's go!" Leon ordered before the group split up. Leon rushed in one direction aiming to go back towards the 1st district while Sora and Philip ran through the alley in an attempt to find the main 2nd District and locate Adel.

The duo soon did arrive in the 2nd District with Sora doing most of the fighting. However, Philip didn't stay back as much as before since he managed to look up on some weak spots for each Heartless, and was also able to attack them without exerting himself too much while destroying the Heartless in the process. They dealt with Shadows and Soldier Heartless all the way. They searched the entirety of the 2nd District and found nothing of the one in charge. So, they turned to one place they've heard from some of the others while waiting: the 3rd District.

* * *

They soon reached the door and passed through, able to catch their breath from the non-stop fighting.

"I… I never knew combat would be this tough," Philip panted.

"Well… it was much tougher sparring Riku, so consider yourself lucky, Philip," Sora panted. "C'mon. Let's look this place over."

Philip nodded as they walked down the nearby set of stairs.

As they walked into the main area, Donald and Goofy reached the 3rd District by the rooftops and they stopped at a balcony above the Keyblade wielders as Goofy looked over to see them below. However, Goody felt something was up and turned around to see two Soldier Heartless appear.

Ready to defend, Goofy pulled out a shield that had his king's symbol on it and ducked behind it. Donald also pulled out his blue magician's staff which had a brown hat as a tip.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guy?" Goofy asked, still more on the defensive.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald shouted before suddenly, two arrows of energy shot from behind and above the Soldier Heartless, impacted near Donald and Goofy launching them into the air screaming.

Having heard the screams in advance, Philip moved aside. Sora was about to ask why Philip did that before he looked and saw the screaming characters above him. Then, he tried to run, but only made one small jump before Donald and Goofy landed on him, knocking them all out for a second, and making Philip laugh in the background while the others had stars in their eyes. Then, when everyone regained their senses, Donald and Goofy saw the Keyblades in Sora and Philip's hands.

"The keys!" the two gasped before they all heard a strange rumbling.

This rumbling made the Disney Castle natives gasp before summon of the ground rises up forming walls, barricading the heroes in by blocking all the available exits.

"What's happening!?" Philip gasped.

"These walls are…!" Sora started until they the person they were looking for standing on top of the walls.

"Should've seen this coming from a sorceress… Adel."

"I see you already know of me," Adel smirked at the top of the wall.

"That's Adel? I had the impression that she was a woman, but look at her… she's a dude!" Sora gawked.

"I get that a lot. However, you will regret having even heard my name. Prepare to die!"

Adel then reveal a USB port tattoo on her left hand before showing off her Dopant Gaia Memory in her right.

**=KNIGHT=**

Adel then slammed the Memory into the tattoo before her body glowed and the memory absorbed into her skin. Then, as her body glowed bright and brighter, her skin suddenly burst off revealing the form of the Knight Dopant.

"That's a Dopant?!" Donald and Goofy gasped, but the Dopant just cackled as she summoned more Soldier Heartless that all stood on top of the wall she created.

"**Get 'em, boys!" **the Knight Dopant smirked, making the heroes below get into battle ready positions.

However, by this point, the heroes had been battling the Soldier Heartless for a while, so they all knew how to battle them. In fact, there were only like five of these Heartless, so it was much easier for them to deal with. In fact, it took the four heroes about… half a minute to dismiss the Soldier Heartless.

"Is that all you got?!" Sora scoffed, making the Knight Dopant angrier.

"**That's it! I knew someone was destroying my Heartless, but this is going TOO far! Prepare to be slain!" **the Dopant roared as she jumped into the air.

She landed before the heroes before throwing a dark orb into the air. The heroes looked up and saw the orb turn into six purple armor pieces. They fell and bounced off the ground once before the arms and legs attached to the torso before landing solid on the ground before the helmet snapped into place. The sight of this creation, which was a Heartless due to the emblem of a black heart with red line around it and a red X in the middle (the same emblem on all Emblem Heartless) on its chest, made the heroes gawk in shock.

"Oh… not again…" Sora groaned.

"**Behold! My Guard Armor Heartless!" **the Knight Dopant laughed. **"There is no way you can destroy this!"**

"Sora," Philip started, getting Sora's attention. "We've fought a Heartless of this size… maybe bigger; we can do it again."

"…You're right Philip. We can do this," Sora remembered before turning to see the Knight and her Guard Armor ready, but the enemies, as well as Donald and Goofy, were surprised when Sora and Philip dismissed their Keyblades and pulled out their Gaia Memories and the Double Driver.

"**What?! Gaia Memories?! Wh-Who are you?!" **the Dopant demanded.

"Boku-tachi wa futari de hitori no Kamen Rider sa," Philip answered.

"Ikuze, Philip," Sora responded, hooking the Double Driver to his waist, summoning the belt and summoning the same on Philip's waist before they held up their Gaia Memories.

**=CYCLONE!=**

**=JOKER!=**

The two then entered the back-to-back pose they first used back on the Islands.

"Henshin!" they called out as Philip inserted his memory into his driver before it vanished and reappeared in Sora's; Sora inserted both memories before flicking the driver into its active position.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

With the transformation jingle, Philip's body went limp before falling, if it weren't caught by Goofy, who got him to a safe place before he and Donald gawked at the fact that Sora transformed into W.

"Is that what the king meant by the memories that can let you become two-in-one?" Donald gawked.

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazaero!" W said his catchphrase with the corresponding pose.

"**Guard Armor, ATTACK!" **the Dopant roared as the Guard Armor approached the group.

"You two take on the Heartless, we'll deal with the Dopant, okay?" Philip asked as Double's right eye flashed.

"You got it!" Donald confirmed as the trio split, Donald and Goofy taking out the Heartless's legs while W went straight into attacking the Knight Dopant.

Donald focused on using Magic more often, so he could stay at a safer distance from the battle. Goofy on the other hand had to be defensive since he used a shield of all things as a weapon. Yet with his skill, Goofy turned himself into a spinning tornado, turning the edge of the shield into a saw-like blade. So, this let them take on the Heartless with ease.

At the same time, W used his martial arts experience granted by the Joker Memory to whale on the Knight Dopant, easily kicking aside the sword she used before striking with wind-enhanced attacks. It almost seemed too easy since they didn't even need their Keyblades on the Dopant. Suddenly, the Knight Dopant socked Double in the face, leaving a big dent in the helmet before…

"CURE!" Donald's voice rang out as a green glow appeared around the rider as the dent and wounds were healed.

"Thanks!" Sora called out from W as he was set to continue his bout before the Knight Dopant suddenly summoned ice arrows and fired at the rider, who dodged and deflected the blasts. "Great! I didn't know she could do this. We're in trouble now."

"In a situation like this…" Philip started as he made Double's right arm move the Double Driver back into Standby mode before pulling out the Heat Memory.

**=HEAT!=**

W then inserted the Memory in the slot the Cyclone Memory was in before opening the buckle back to active mode.

**=HEAT! JOKER!=**

With that, Double's green side transformed, changing in color from green with light gold accents to red with orange accents. With that, Double chopped the air with his right hand where the ice arrows were firing, making the arrows melt on the spot and even evaporate, making the Knight Dopant gawk in surprise.

"Oi, Philip! Don't going changing memories on me without warning me!" Sora snapped within W before the 2-in-1 rider charged and punched the Knight Dopant like a Falcon Punch Spammer would in SSBB.

At the same time, Donald and Goofy managed to destroy the Guard Armor's arms and legs and are now focusing on the torso, which kept spinning around trying to kill them. Thankfully, they were no pushovers and were able to counter with ease.

Back with Double, they stared down the now weakened Knight Dopant.

"Sora. We destroy her, we destroy the Heartless, but may potentially create a new one. What should we do?" Philip asked, his side's eye flashing.

"I'll risk the Heartless threat for now. Memory break," Sora answered as Double summoned his futari de hitori no Keyblade, the W-Blade, and removed his Joker Memory from the still active driver and inserted into the slot on his right hip, the Maximum Drive Slot.

**=JOKER!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

With that, W waited for the Dopant to regain her bearings, split his Keyblade like he did before, then slammed the button on the Maximum Slot. He jumped into the air with a flip before splitting like he did before.

"JOKER GRENADE!" the rider roared as he rammed his now flaming fists and Keyblades and the Dopant multiple times before one final strike from both hands and blades finished it off, making the kaijin explode in defeat with the two halves merging back into one rider, and also merging the blades back into one Keyblade as well.

Adel was then seen struggling on the ground reaching toward the smoking Knight Memory. Yet, the Guard Armor nearby began to shake and shudder like crazy. Then, Double, Donald, and Goofy turned to see what would happen with Adel, but before she could reach the memory, it shattered, forcing her back, and the helmet of the Guard Armor fell to the ground at about the same time. Adel, now motionless seemed to fade with the darkness. And, from what was left of the Guard Armor, a heart emerged before floating away into the air, causing the body of the Guard Armor to vanish as well.

* * *

Later, Leon and Yuffie had arrived after watching the battle from a distance and joined the group after W reverted to being Sora and Philip's consciousness returned to his body allowing them to discuss things with Donald and Goofy.

"So, you guys were looking for us?" Sora asked, getting confirming sounds from Donald and Goofy.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade who happened to be those who could become two-in-one thanks to the memories," Leon replied as Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"I see. So… what now?" Philip wondered.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Goofy suggested. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"Traveling amongst the sekai? Sugoi."

"I wonder if we can find Riku and Kairi," Sora sighed with his head slumped down.

"Of course," Donald responded, getting Sora to lift his head back up.

This made Donald and Goofy go into a mini-conference by turning their heads from the group and whispering.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked.

"Who knows?" Donald shrugged as he pointed his thumb towards the two boys. "But we need them to come with us to help us find the king."

Then, Leon stepped forward.

"Sora, Philip, go with them. Especially if you two want to find your friends," he stated as Sora had a slumped head again.

"Yea, I guess…" Sora answered in a depressed tone.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald replied. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yea," Goofy chuckled getting his face next to Donald's. "Ya gotta look funny, like us! A-hyuck!"

However, Donald pushed Goofy aside at that before returning to what he was saying.

"This boat runs on happy faces," Donald added with a smile.

"Happy?" Sora asked, still sounding depressed.

"Yea, Sora. You know. The opposite of sad, smiling, all of that," Philip added. "So, c'mon, let's get your best smile."

"Okay," Sora replied before leaning forward, then lift his face up to reveal… "CHEESE!" …one of the silliest grins in history.

However, after a few seconds, Sora looked up and saw the others looking at him oddly and he felt embarrassed before his smile turned into the face that said he was feeling awkward. Yet, this face was enough to get Donald, Goofy, and even Philip laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy chuckled as Sora regained himself.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys," Sora replied.

"Donald Duck," the duck introduced, holding his hand out.

"Name's Goofy," the large dog added, placing his hand on top of Donald's.

"Boku na wa Philip," replied the living Wikipedia-man.

"And I'm Sora," the other half of W answered as he and Philip placed their hands onto the top of the pile.

"All for one, one for all," Goofy replied, sealing the deal.

* * *

Little known to our group, they were being watched via a holographic projector in another world by several ominous looking figures.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless and its Dopant boss!" one of them having a fiery-headed silhouette with a near Brooklyn accent growled. "Would've thought it?"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade and the Gaia Memories," a second male figure answered in a near majestic tone. "The strength of the children is not their own."

"Why don't we turn them into Dopants before turning 'em into Heartless?" a third figure, this one being female and sounding like a witch cackled. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"And the brats' friends are the king's lackeys!" a fourth figure who sounded like a stereotypical pirate noted. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," a fifth figure threw in with a hearty evil laugh.

"Shut up!"

"Enough!" the female voice that spoke to Adel before snapped before her physical form entered the room.

This woman was dressed in a complete black demonic robe with magenta and purple accents and collar while holding a golden staff with a green jewel. Her skin was a sickly pale green while her nails were long and red and her face, which the head was topped with long dragon horns, was showing off purple make-up that showed off her yellow eyes to make her look even more evil.

"The Keyblade has chosen them, and one of them is required to form that rider, W," she spoke to the five before her. "Will it be they who concurs the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful…"

* * *

Now that Heartless have been dealt with, the trio that Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy met gathered the group in the 1st District after the fiasco in the 3rd.

"Make sure you're all prepared for the journey ahead of you," Leon told Sora and Philip. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"If you need to, check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff," Yuffie suggested before Aerith gave Sora a large pouch of some yellow, pink, and blue orbs of sorts.

"This is from all of us," Aerith said.

"So this is munny, the currency that can be accomadated throughout the worlds with no need of conversion," Philip gawked. "Intriguing."

"Spend it as you see fit," Aerith added while Leon turned his head away for a moment as Aerith pulled out another Elixir for the group. "And this is from Leon."

"Good luck!" Yuffie encouraged as Leon turned to look back at the team.

"I hope you find your friends."

"Look out for each other," Leon added. "Keep your spirits up."

Then, Leon's group left so they can deal with other matters.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?! Where's your ship?" Philip asked Donald.

"Our ship is outside the gate to the town," Donald answered.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy chuckled.

* * *

"_And so ends this first stay in Traverse Town for me and Philip," _Sora began to narrate as this time, Jiminy Circket, whom they were soon introduced to along with Chip and Dale who joined to maintain the ship, wrote down what was said in his journal. _"We've learned so much about the Heartless, Dopants, even learning how to use magic and special abilities. We even get to travel in a vessel known as the Gummi Ship with its own onboard Mechanics, Chip and Dale, as well as a Chronicler, Jiminy Cricket, who is writing this as we speal. So, as we explore the worlds in our attempt to find Riku and Kairi, we'll be doing our best to stop all the evils responsible for creating the Heartless and Dopants. And while we're at it, we'll be looking to gather up all the pages of Ansem's report so that we can learn more about the Dopants, Heartless, and even these Gaia Memories. One thing's for sure, even if I'm not with Riku and Kairi right now, I'm not alone."_

* * *

Meanwhile, though, our silver-haired friend, Riku, was just waking up in a place with strange waterfalls, and an odd castle sitting higher up near the top of the waterfall. Around him and beneath him were rocks floating on the water and in midair.

"…Where… Where am I…!?" Riku gawked examining his surroundings.

* * *

Jikai WBX Kingdom Hearts

Sora: How'd he get so small?

?: No, you're simply too big.

Philip: What do we need to do to shrink?

?: Why don't you try the bottle?

? ? ?: You dare defy me?

Goofy: We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?

Donald: "Meddling!"

Goofy: And that's against the rules.

? ? ?: OFF WITH HER HEAD!

?: No! No!

Sora: HOLD IT!

Philip: We know the real culprit.

? ? ?: Have you any proof?

Philip: It's going to be difficult to find the clues now.

Chapter 3: A in the Hole/Down to Wonderland

Kore de Kimari da!

* * *

**KKD:** And there you have it, another long chapter. Just so you know, that question mark in the title preview is going to change once I get more ideas. As for what, that'll be explained down here.

Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys for supporting this new story, but I need some more help. In order for me to keep up with the posting, please keep sending in the positive review, which I really appreciate. But also, I need help from you guys in creating more Dopants for this series. If it wasn't obvious, I used all OC Dopants so far with the exception of the Masquerade Dopant grunts and the hinting to the Taboo Dopant in the first chapter dream sequence.

Anyway, I'll check official Dopants first, but I want to use OC ones where I can. If you guys can check the worlds for this story and come up with a Dopant who's theme matches the world in question, send that idea in a review or PM, and who knows, if you come up with the best, your idea may be inserted into that chapter. The next world is Wonderland, so I'm thinking of something related to cards or an insane aspect of Wonderland. You can think ahead, but this is the one I need most help with at the moment.

Plus, the dopant in question will help give me the right title card for the next chapter, so the sooner you come up with ideas, the more likely I'll get to that chapter.

And yes, I did use Adel from FF8; I wanted to use someone who would seem disposable compared to other villains. So, I apologize for any FF8 fans out there that tread this and start hating on me for what I did.

Anyway, but now I'm a little tired. So, until next time, this is KKD signing off, Jaa ne... and I need a nap.


	3. Wonderland

**KKD: **Okay, I'll let you guys in on an update for the poll since it is blind. The top 2 choices, each having 6 votes for each… are both riders, all four runner-ups with 5 are riders as well, and the closest that are actually non-rider franchise are five third placing with 4. I don't know what you guys are thinking when you saw the question, but it appears to me that you guys seem to forget something about the poll for this. The riders listed are given CAMEO roles… not entire worlds based upon them! Now here's what I have in mind when it come to the options shown there. Riders? They can have cameos or world exclusive visits. Franchises that are NOT Kamen Rider related? They get whole worlds based off them. Riders & Franchises? The Rider can have a cameo or be exclusive to one of these bonus worlds. But having riders get worlds dedicated to them? Not a chance! The story's focused on Double against the KH enemies & the Dopants; I don't want to worry about the others riders having their own worlds at this point, no offense, but I'd rather just let them pull a KH I Cloud, KH II Auron, or KH BBS Zack: CAMEOS. Please consider this the next time you decide to vote on the poll.

Now, I'd also like to thank Pikatwig, Ice Wolf Fang, and Kamen Rider ZER0 for throwing in their own ideas. From now on, W's Keyblade will be known as the Splitting Memories, and as for Pikatwig's and ZER0's suggestions. Well, just wait until we start this up and you'll see what I mean.

So... let's get disclaimers out of the way. I own nothing with the exception of the Splitting Memories Keyblade. The rest belongs to Disney, Lewis Carroll, Square, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.

With that, let's prepare for our little trip down the rabbit hole for a mad tea party.

* * *

Chapter 3: A in the Hole/Down to Wonderland

WBX Kingdom Hearts!

Mae no sekai de saigo no jikan…

Philip: We must be in another world!

Knight Dopant: **… fresh meat.**

Leon: I went easy on them.

Aerith: Did the King send you?

Adel: I should thank you for convincing the Sonozakis in selling this to me cheap.

Leon: The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade.

Philip: Very intriguing.

Adel: Prepare to die!

W: Saa… omae no tsumi o kazaero!

W: JOKER GRENADE!

Sora: We'll go with you guys.

Donald: Donald Duck.

Goofy: Name's Goofy.

Philip: Boku na wa Philip.

Sora: And I'm Sora.

?: He could be quite useful…

Riku: Where… Where am I…?

* * *

Our next stop, we'll take a look at Sora and Philip's reactions to the Gummi Ship and some secrets it held within. The Gummi Ship was the vessel that Donald and Goofy arrived in when they came to Traverse Town, and now it would be the team's main mode of transportation. So now, Donald and Goofy just brought Sora and Philip onboard, and the two humans gasped in amazement at the ship.

"Welcome aboard the Gummi Ship!" Donald announced.

"Sugei!" Philip gawked.

Yet while Philip did the sane thing and just admired the craftsmanship from a distance, Sora got up and close to everything, touching everything in sight like a kid who doesn't know not to touch anything at a museum. Then suddenly…

SMACK!

Sora got hit in the chin by something.

"Hey, quit touching everything you see, will ya?!" a voice responded, but Sora was so dazed, he thought he was either hearing things or couldn't see who spoke.

"Eh?" Sora gawked as Philip leaned over to see who was responsible for hitting his friend.

"Down here!" Philip replied, making Sora look down to see… Chip and Dale, the two chipmunks who helped launch the Gummi Ship and are now both engineers, mechanics, and now, due to Sora touching everything in sight, the clean-up crew.

"We have enough trouble these days keeping the ship in shape without guys like you getting their grubby fingers all over it!" Chip snapped while Dale was scrubbing the floor.

"Yea, we have enough trouble with this vessel as it is," the red-nosed munk added.

After the cleaning was finished, Philip picked up the two chipmunks so they were standing on his palm.

"Talking chipmunks? How intriguing? Do you, by chance, have any names?" Philip responded.

"These two are Chip and Dale," Donald replied getting a "Don't called us 'these two'!" from Chip. "They're the mechanics and engineers responsible for the maintenance of the Gummi Ship."

"Nice to meet you," Dale smiled at Philip and Sora.

"Anyway, there's something down in the deck below that the King thought you guys might be interested in.

Donald opened a doorway to find a garage base of sorts with whiteboards all over the walls, markers along with them, and a walkway between sections on the upper floor next to some wheel thing in the back. The lower portion of this area contained a motorcycle. To be exact, this looked like a Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle that had a black front with a silver W on both side, and the front, which also had Double's headcrest thing. The back of the bike, though, was all painted in a nifty metallic green.

"Now this is cool!" Sora gawked. "It's like a secret hideaway of an underground base!"

"Indeed. Now I also have a better place to do my look ups," Philip agreed.

"You can do that later, right now we need to head to the cockpit," Donald told them as they headed to the topmost deck where the dome bubble was.

It was here that the two who can become W was introduced to Jiminy Cricket.

"Haven't forgetten anything, have you?" Donald asked to make sure, only to get the reply from Philip and Sora that they didn't. "Well then, fasten your seatbelts. We'll be taking off shortly~!"

"Engines at full throttle!" Chip instructed Dale.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Dale saluted getting the ship's systems ready.

Then…

"TO THE STARS~!" Donald shouted as the ship went off at near lightspeed, forcing Sora and Philip back into their seats.

When they slowed down enough, Sora was feeling a little airsick, but Philip was just plain dizzy.

"Take a look out 'yer window," Donald told them, making the duo look out and see the wonders of space.

"Sugoi!" Philip gawked.

"Wish Riku and Kairi were here to see this…" Sora muttered to himself before…

"We're here!" Donald announced as the ship had stopped.

"Already?" the two who can become one gawked until they looked at the world below.

This already looked odd as it had much of its locales visible even in space. It had a large cottage with a tree on the underside while the top had a castle with many heart-themed pieces to it.

"The WPS says this is called Wonderland," Goofy replied.

"WPS?" Philip questioned.

"World Positioning System."

"Oh."

"I can hardly wait!" Sora smiled.

"Well don't just jump out the airlock, yet. It's a bit dangerous," Donald told the humans as he poked his head out and looked both ways like he was set to cross the street before he and Goofy just waltzed out, much to Sora and Philip's shock.

"Wait! Be careful!" Philip shouted.

"That's right."

"He means look down!" Sora snapped.

"Down?" Donald asked looking back at the humans still on the ship.

"There's no ground beneath you!" Philip answered as everyone looked down to see they were just standing above an open hole.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy gawked before the quartet all fell down into the hole screaming.

* * *

***As the music starts, we see Kamen Rider W, with his muffler blowing in the wind, staring off staring off into the sky that held a heart shaped moon. Before the scene shifts to show exploits of Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy across the world before it changes to the title.***

**W-B-X****Crime and the city**

***One could see images of Sora and Philip show up above the title***

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA o tataku [Once again, someone's knocking on my door]**

***The scene changes to where a mysterious figure can be seen walking up to a door before knocking on it***

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city [Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to windy city]**

***It changes to when we see Sora, Philip, Kairi, and Riku hanging out on the islands before the two to form one rider turn to the screen as the scene switches to Jiminy writing in his journal from his perspective as he writes "windy city."***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze [Tears don't suit this city]**

***The scene changes as it flashes through moments of Sora and Philip throughout the worlds helping who they can while trying to find their friends.***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasō [Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness]**

***Sora then bumps into Donald and Goofy who wrestle him for a moment as friends before we quickly see Philip's hand writing the word "keyword" on a whiteboard. The scene quickly changes to Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy battling Heartless with their weapons, although, Philip is merely looked like a silhouette of himself.***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume [I can't reach this dream alone]**

***As the battle takes place, at the sides, the scene shift so we can see Philip starting a look-up in the Bookshelves of the Worlds***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory]**

***Then scene extends so we see both the battle with Sora, Donald, & Goofy against Dopant and Heartless, and the Philip doing the look-up.***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru. Half and Half [If it's with you, we can make it happen.]**

***The scene shifts so we see the six main halves of Double's forms. It changes quickly to the original quartet hanging out on the islands, it shifts to another scene with Double, Donald, and Goofy running off to the next stop. It then shows all six halves of Double walking side-by-side***

**(W-Boiled Extreme!)**

***The scene quickly shifts to see Sora and Philip as they prepare to henshin***

**W-B-X futari no Body and Soul… (Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [Two body and Soul… (I'll ride with you and no other) …in one!]**

***The shifts to see the halves of Double flash by before stopping at a merged Cyclone Joker. The scene shifts to give a preview of the chapter***

**W-B-X saikō no PARTNER deau toki [When I meet the ultimate partner…]**

***The scene shifts again as we see the various forms of Double so far.***

**Kiseki okoru (So we can make it) […it'll create a miracle]**

***The scene changes to Double inside the Revolgarry with Donald and Goofy.***

**W o sagase [Search for W]**

***It then switches to a scene outside with Double on the Hardboileder with the Revolgarry and Donald and Goofy in the Gummi ship behind him before they all zoom off.***

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

***The scene switches once more to see a scene rotating around Philip with his book in hand and his back to Sora. It quickly switches to see Double's face. When the lyrics above are sung, the scene switches back to Sora and Philip, only focusing on Sora's face before we see the Double Driver as the Henshin is started before showing the title off a multicolored background with Double's three main forms executing their variation of his signature phrase pose***

* * *

The quartet was falling for quite a while now, but then… gravity loosened its grip on them mid-fall and they were falling like they jumped off a cliff on the moon.

"What the?! This is impossible!" Philip gawked.

"Well, after this I'll certainly think twice before falling down the stairs," Goofy joked as he lened back like he was lying on a lounge chair.

A minute or so later, and the ground was in sight. Donald, Sora, and Philip braced themselves and landed gently onto this checkered floor, but then Goofy flipped over and landed with a thud on his gut. This moment got a few laughs from Sora and the others before they heard someone screaming.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" a voice screamed a white rabbit wearing a waistcoat and holding a watch ran past them and down the hallway ahead of them. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say Hello Goodbye, I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

"What the…?!" Sora and Philip gawked with anime sweat drops on their heads.

"After him!" Donald shouted.

'_Wonderland, huh? That's the place where we are at the moment,' _Sora narrated in his head, thanking himself that the only one listening would possibly be Philip. _'That name sure describes it well. It's a wonder people even manage to get around this place what with slowing mid-fall and running down excessively long hallways. And just why we're following a white rabbit of all things, I don't know.'_

They soon found a door that the rabbit seemingly ran into, but when Sora opened it, it turned out be several doors that needed to be opened, and by the time they made it past them… they found themselves in a Bizarre Room. (A/N: For those of you uneducated, I did not miscaptialize anything; that's the title of the room they are in right now.)

The room itself was a kind of pink color with a bed, a stand with a book, several pictures, a small grandfather clock, and a door at the other end with that was too small for any normal people to get through.

"Pulled a fast one on us, he did," Goofy noted as the quartet scanned the room to find any signs of the rabbit.

"Wonder where he went?" Philip pondered as Sora looked down and…

"HEY!" he shouted, getting the group to look down and see the White Rabbit, but now he was about as small as a human pinky finger.

"He shrunk?!" Philip gawked.

The rabbit then charged through the tiny door at the end of the room before it shut by itself.

"What the…?" Philip gawked as the quartet of heroes leaned in to get a better look at the door with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"How did he get so small?" Sora wondered.

"No, you're simply too big," a voice spoke as the doorknob, which was abnormally large for a door so small, spoke up, making the others gasp in surprise.

"WAK! IT TALKS!" Donald gasped as the Doorknob yawned before looking at the group.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning," Goofy waved.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed before the Doorknob could fall asleep. "What do we have to do to grow small, or shrink, or whatever it is we have to do to fit through you?"

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table in the middle of the room?"

"Table?" Philip questioned seeing as there appeared to be no table until one did appear with a couple bottles out of nowhere. "Oh!"

The others approached this table as Sora and Philip checked the bottles.

"'Drink me'?" Philip read as he examined the bottle. "Hmm… no nutritional facts, no list of ingredients, not even any advertising of any other kind displaying what they do."

"How do we know which one will have the right effect?" Sora wondered.

"Only one way to find out."

"Wait!"

But Sora was too late as Philip took a sip of the liquid in the bottle with the red label. However, instead of shrinking, his body grew in size until his head bumped the ceiling.

"Whoa… that was unexpected."

"Try this one."

Philip handed Sora the bottle he had while using his now larger fingers to take the bottle Sora had, which had a blue label, and took a few sips before handing it back to Sora so he could give it to Donald and Goofy. And this time, everyone shrunk to about the size of a small salt shaker.

"That's a little better I guess," Donald shrugged.

"So it is like what they said. 'The worlds beyond are filled with mysterious things.'"

"Maybe this place is a little TOO mysterious."

"In any case, let's go," Sora replied, approaching the door, but found it to be locked, and when he checked, the doorknob was asleep. "Oh great."

"Hey, Sora! Look!" Goofy shouted as the group saw a small hole near the bed big enough for them to squeeze through now. "We can get in through this here hole."

* * *

And so the four nodded as they crawled through, not sure what to expect. When they came out of the tunnel the hole led them through, they found themselves in a hedged area with a heart-shaped arch before leading to an outdoor courtyard that somehow looked like it was inside a room. And court seems to be most accurate since there was a judge's stand with a large woman in a red and black outfit with a small crown on her head. The White Rabbit ran up to a pedestal not to far away while human sized card soldiers parted the way with the quartet of protagonists watching what was happening as the rabbit blew a horn of sorts.

"Court is now in session!" the rabbit yelled out.

"I'm on trial?" a young blonde girl in a white and blue dress, assumedly the defendant, asked in surprise. "But why?"

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

The queen stared at the girl intently as if really angry.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!" the Queen exclaimed with anger obvious in her voice.

"That is so unfair!"

"Well have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I don't think that gives you the right to be so… so mean!"

"Silence! You dare defy me?!"

"What a predicament," Philip noticed.

"Yea, guys. We should help her out," Sora figured.

"Yea, but the—" Donald started, but wasn't quite sure how to explain this, thus letting Goofy explain.

"We're outsiders," Goofy explained. "So wouldn't that be muddling?"

"'MEDDLING'!"

"Oh yeah. A-hyuck! And that's against the rules."

Then, one figure in a dark cloak emerged, looking like an executioner ready for the verdict.

"The court finds the defendant… guilty as charged!" the Queen of Hearts shouted as the girl and Sora gasped. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart… OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

The card soldiers surrounded the girl, including the figure in the cloak, ready to use their axes/lances to cut her head off.

"No! No! Oh please!" the girl begged before…

"Hold it right there!" Sora shouted as the cards parted and the quartet of heroes ran up to just behind the defendant's podium, making everyone turn to see them.

"Who are you?! How dare you interfere with my court?" the queen demanded.

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora answered.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-ngh!" Goofy started until he realized he was about to say something he shouldn't and covered his mouth along with Philip and Donald adding extra cover to the same mouth.

Sora had a sweatdrop from the sight, but soon regained composure and turned his gaze back to the queen.

"Anyway," Sora continued. "She's not the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense," the queen scoffed. "Have you any proof?"

"Uh… I'm still workin' on that part…"

Then for some reason, Alice was locked up in a birdcage-like cell next to the queen's judge's box.

"Very well, I shall humor your claim… Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence!" the queen instructed.

'Alice. We have to remember that name,' Philip told Sora via his thoughts.

'Got it,' Sora agreed mentally.

"Fail," the queen continued. "And it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready. Until you conclude your investigations, the court is adjourned!"

With a bang of the gavel, Sora's group went over to Alice just in case.

"Don't worry, Alice, if that's your name," Sora started telling her. "We'll capture the real culprit for ya'!"

"Problem is, we haven't a clue where the evidence might be…" Donald started.

"There might be some in the Lotus Forest not far from here," Alice told the group. "Seek out the Cheshire Cat and ask him, he might know where the evidence is at. Please be careful, now."

However, the suspicious executioner walked over to the cage and closed the curtains that were on it for some reason.

"Get goin' already!" this executioner ordered. "Visitin' hour're over!"

* * *

Later, the group walked into the Lotus Forest not far from the courtyard. They walked for a bit until they stopped to discuss the issue at hand.

"Why don't we just tell the queen that it was the Heartless and Dopants at it right away?" Sora asked.

"We can do that," Philip guessed. "But… I suppose we didn't get into enough trouble for interfering with the queen's court."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Ours of course. Well, we were there for the entire thing, and they did have an unfair advantage over Alice. Maybe we should help."

"NO WE CAN'T!" Donald insisted, getting a look from Sora and Philip before explaining. "Every world is defined by its particular boundaries, within which some understanding of reality emerges as truth. Two truths cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict, and chaos spawned. _That's _why we limit our involvement in local affairs, usually."

"You speak the truth?" a mysterious voice asked, getting the attention of the quartet. "I pose that the untruth of this truth upon truths holds truer."

"Say what?" Sora gawked until the four looked up to see an odd pink, magenta and purple striped cat with yellow eyes.

"The Cheshire Cat knows all truths, and finds yet no contradiction nor chaos," the feline spoke, making Sora and Philip gasp in surprise and realization.

"The Cheshire Cat!" Sora gawked.

"Do you know what's happening with Alice right now?" Philip asked.

"Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" the Cat replied.

"I know it!" Sora shouted before getting an idea. "Hey… if you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat does have all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness, and will be revealed with the light and the correct memories."

Then, as suddenly as the cat appeared it vanished.

"WAIT!" Sora shouted.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit," the cat's voice rang out. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are easy a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all, but be warned, if you wish to know the culprit's, it'll be difficult work to find until you use expert detective skills with the right trump card."

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked as the cat appeared once more.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide! And remember, the keywords lie with the evidence."

And thus the cat vanished once more.

"He vanished… twice!" Philip gawked.

"I still don't think he's very trustworthy to me," Donald sighed.

"Let's get looking for the evidence. Maybe a look-up can identify possible locations. Philip, do a look-up, and see if you can restrict the search to books on Wonderland," Sora replied.

"Hai. Starting look-up," Philip nodded entering the Gaia Library. "Searching for the location of items. World location: Wonderland."

* * *

In Philip's eyes, the books and shelves that remained looked very psychedelic in design.

* * *

"Okay, Sora, care to explain?" Donald asked in physical plane.

"Whenever Philip does this, his mind enters the Gaia Library, which contains all the knowledge of the worlds he's been to," Sora explained before approaching Philip. "Okay, Philip, get ready for the Keywords. They are: 'Trial', 'Alice', 'Evidence'."

* * *

With those three keywords, the bookshelves lowered themselves considerably, but it didn't seem like much.

"There are still some considerable numbers of books," Philip noted as he examined the books.

"Well, that's all we can find right now, Philip. See what you can make do," Sora sighed.

In the Gaia Library, Philip looked through the books until he saw a few very close to each other.

"I think I found something," Philip exclaimed as he reached for the first book entitled "Evidence Piece #1: Footprints", but upon opening it he found… "Ara? This book contains nothing but riddles."

"Just great," Sora groaned as Philip examined the riddle.

"Let's see…:

'Heartless and odd card

Pass entrance of wood near court

Evidence lies here.'"

* * *

"That's a riddle?" Goofy gawked.

"Sounds more like haiku," Donald noted.

"'Entrance near wood and court'? Could it mean near the entrance to the Lotus Forest from the courtyard?" Sora guessed.

It was then the trio not doing the look up searched. It wasn't long until Sora found it, but the moment he did, the footprints were conveniently put into a box of sorts. This allowed Sora to pick up the evidence without disturbing it with his own DNA in the mix if needed.

"Nice going Philip," Sora complimented.

"It helped that you were able to decipher that riddle," Philip replied.

"Okay, next one."

* * *

The next book grabbed was labeled "Evidence Piece #2: Antenna".

"'Black card cut this off.

To find this antenna piece

Go to the far end.'," Philip read.

"Far end of what?" Goofy wondered.

"That's pretty much it."

* * *

"Maybe the far end of the forest?" Sora guessed. "I'll send one of our gadgets to look."

With that, Sora pulled out the black and red cell phone before revealing the red Giji Memory for the phone.

**-stag-**

With an insert of the memory into it, the phone transformed into a mechanical beetle that soon zoomed ahead to the back of the forest.

"While he searches for that, we'll send the next gadget for the next clue," Sora planned. "Piece number three?"

* * *

"'Claws will mark this spot.

When small in the Bizarre Room

Find this on the stove,'" Philip read from "Evidence Piece #3: Claw Marks".

"That may be tough to reach. I'll send the Bat Shot to check it out," Sora figured, prepping the camera.

**-bat-**

The Bat Shot then flew off trying to find a proper entrance to the location of the claw marks spoken of.

"Okay, Philip. Last piece of evidence," Sora requested, making Philip turn to one of the last books in the search labeled "Evidence Piece #4: Cards."

* * *

"'What Heartless boss left

can be found on a spout high

where the keyword lies.'" Philip read.

* * *

"Keyword? Hm… hopefully the Bat Shot will locate it. Right now, let's check in with the Stag Phone."

* * *

'_And so we ran off to find the last three pieces of evidence to prove Alice's innocence,' _Sora narrated for the audience. '_While getting to the Antenna was a piece of cake, the Claw Marks were even more difficult to grab. Yet, the Cat was correct in the last of the last piece, the card, being the most difficult to receive. We did manage to locate all pieces of evidence, and the Cheshire Cat gave us some magic, which for Philip manifested into the form of a Gaia Memory."_

* * *

"Now why would he give us this?" Sora wondered after they obtained this new memory, which was a cyan and held the image of a B styled after a snowflake and an icicle, then Philip pressed the button on this memory.

**=BLIZZARD=**

"Blizzard Memory? Interesting," Philip noted.

"We can worry about that later. Let's get back to the court now and get these evidence boxes to the queen," Donald suggested.

"Yep, before it's off with _our _heads next," Goofy added.

"…Not funny, Goofy," Sora and Philip groaned.

* * *

After getting off the faucet in the Bizarre Room, which was where they found the card, they arrived back at the courtroom with the curtain on Alice's cage parted slight so she could see them.

"Your majesty, we have retrieved the evidence we need for Alice's defense," Philip announced.

"Very well," the Queen nodded as the executionor near the cage still looked on with some dismay, even if it was tough to see through the darkness of the hood.

"Counsel, step up to the podium," on of the Card Soldiers instructed, upon which, Sora did so while Philip held the evidence and Donald and Goofy sat in some of the pews for the audience.

After the usual court spiel, the queen made the request that would start in proving Alice's innocence.

"Now, show me what you have found," the queen replied.

"Of course," Sora nodded. "Philip?"

With that, Philip placed the boxes containing the evidence found in designated spots on the ground as dictated by the guards. This proved that the total number of evidence boxes they had was indeed 4.

"This is all of the evidence we have gathered for the party of the defendant, your majesty," Philip bowed.

"That's certainly a lot of evidence," the queen admitted. "But I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

And with that, the executioner brought up a box that looked exactly like the ones the heroes brought. Then, as if by magic, the boxes were shuffled up by themselves before returning to designated spots.

"What was the point in that?" Philip wondered.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora gawked.

"You dare object?! Then you will lose YOUR head! Now, choose! One box!"

With a slight groan, Sora got off of the podium and walked over to the boxes. He was looking amongst the boxes as Philip noticed something off about the box closest to him. While all the boxes were pink with a red and yellow design on top, there was one that seemed different. So, when Sora looked at that box, he looked at Philip, who just shook his head saying Sora should pick on of the other boxes. Then, Sora chose the box in the middle of this line of boxes.

"Are you certain?" the queen asked, thinking maybe Sora chose the box her cards found just so she can blame someone in the court. "No second chances!"

"I'm sure," Sora confirmed.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is."

Thus, Sora opened the box, and it was the card they found, but then, the card transformed into an emblem Heartless that looked like a card snake. However, Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade and destroy the Heartless before it managed to reach the queen.

"What in the world was that?!" the queen gasped as the Heartless nearly reached her before Sora destroyed it.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent," Sora insisted as Philip nodded, taking the other boxes away to quickly dispose of them.

"Rrrrrrrgh… SILENCE! I'M THE LAW HERE! ARTICLE 29: ANYONE WHO DEFIES THE QUEEN IS GUILTY!"

"Nani?!" Philip gasped.

"That's crazy!" Donald squawked.

"SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!" the queen demanded as Philip, Donald, and Goofy got ready for battle while much of the area, except for Alice's cage and the queen's stand vanished.

Then, some kind of tower with levers on it appeared, to which one of the cards rushed over and it lifted Alice's cage, which had the curtains closed, lift higher up. Then, the queen ordered her Card Soldiers to attack all at once.

Thankfully, Donald and Goofy made a good distraction to the cards, but Sora knew what he had to do and rushed over to the tower that appeared.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" the queen shouted, making the cards try to reach Sora, but Donald and Goofy were to strong a wall.

However, the queen noticed someone from the heroes' group was missing. Then, before she could see who, she was knocked flat onto her head by Philip, making all the Heart Card Soldiers stop and rush to see if the queen was okay, giving Sora enough time to destroy the tower.

With the tower destroyed, a few things were restored including the archway, and then… Alice's cage dropped down, making everyone turn to look and see what happened to her. The curtains moved, only to find… Alice was missing!

"Alice?!" Philip gawked.

"What happened?!" Sora asked.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting," Donald figured.

"YOU FOOLS!" the queen snapped. "FIND THE ONE WHO'S BEHIND THIS! I DON'T CARE HOW!"

Then, the cards all turned to see our quartet of heroes.

"'Fellas look a bit agitated, don't they?" Goofy noted.

"Maybe we should just get going and find Alice," Philip noted.

"Should you fail… OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!" the queen snapped, making the heroes run off towards the Lotus Forest.

"WE'RE GOING ALREADY!" Sora shouted.

* * *

Later, the quartet made it back into the Lotus Forest, avoiding the queen's wrath. Now, they were just walking a bit to try and wrap their minds around the scenario at hand.

"That queen's totally gone batty," Sora told his friends as they walked.

"I'm tellin' ya, the whole kidnapping plot smells of Heartless and Dopant involvement," Donald sighed.

"How's that work, though? We really haven't seen them do anything besides attack people, so far…"

"Well, I can tell that the Dopants are real people who were corrupted by Gaia Memory powers, and it would appear they are corrupted enough to try and command the Heartless, but… the memory would corrupt them to focus on one thing, most likely," Philip noted. "Are the Heartless and Dopants even smart enough to pull something like this off?"

"I got a hunch that somethin's afoot… We all know the Dopants control where the Heartless go, but there's a chance that even the Dopants aren't simply acting at random and of their own will… seems to me that something might be _manipulating _them… something even more evil than the Dopants real selves like Adel."

Suddenly, they saw a face, but it's sudden appearance made them scream in shock. But they recovered quickly when they realized it was just the Cheshire Cat.

"Alas, having found the evidence you sought, you now seek the defendant you lost?" the cat replied. "Poor Alice…"

"Matte! Have you seen Alice?" Philip asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows and their trump card. Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room! And who knows? Maybe your hand will help you reveal the true memories in hiding."

"That is one wacky cat," Sora noted before urging the team to move forward. "And Philip, I may have a look up for you to do before we find the Dopant in charge."

"Understood," Philip nodded.

* * *

"_Then we ran through the forest to find what was leftover of the tea party of these two characters known as the Mad Hatter and the Marsh Hare, both of whom were framed," _Sora narrated. _"No, seriously, they were literally framed, as in somehow turned into a picture and then put into a picture frame. Anyway, that aside, we traveled into the house the party was next to and found ourselves walking on the ceiling of the Bizarre Room. Upon instruction of the cat, while near enigmatic, Philip and I turned on the lights with our Keyblades before the cat showed up again to tell us something that I realized was the key to helping us figure out more easily who was the Dopant in charge."_

* * *

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon," the Cheshire Cat replied. "They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too. Now one final clue on the leader of the shadows, he's their ace in the hole, so see if you can trump him."

With that, the Cheshire Cat vanished once again, and Sora felt he realized what the Dopant's memory name and true identity was.

"Philip, start the look up," Sora told his friend, who just nodded and entered the Gaia Library.

"We're looking to confirm the identity of the Dopant's memory and true form. The keywords are: 'Alice', 'court', 'card'."

The books decreased much more rapidly than the last time, and they were still down to one bookshelf with only four books.

"We need one more keyword to confirm this since this has at least four books," Philip noted.

"What're they titled?"

"'Jack', 'Queen', 'King', and 'Ace'."

"Try 'Ace'."

And the other three books and the shelf vanished before Philip checked it out.

"Sora! We got our culprit. Let's find our way back to the normal Bizarre Room."

"Got it. Let's roll!"

* * *

With that, they managed to return to the normal version of the Bizarre Room where gravity was normal and where the Cheshire Cat was sitting on the table where the bottles were. Sora then hopped up to see the cat alongside Philip.

"Okay, we're here," Sora told the cat.

"The shadows and their ace should be here soon," the cat replied. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

With that, the bottles disappeared and something fell from the ceiling. It turned out to be a tall red and black Heartless with gold and purple accents. Its head was cylindrical with face faces while his paper thin arms held purple juggling batons and it's legs looked like they were to separate legs connected to the reverse side. On this Heartless' shoulder was none other than the executioner.

"Just as I thought. You're the one behind all of this!" Sora exclaimed.

"Indeed I am. I may have been silent, but my plan worked like a charm," the cloaked figure smirked. "I am the queen's most powerful warrior, and whenever she gets mad, I have my fun with her poor victims. However, since that Alice showed up here, she's been nothing but trouble. So, I met this mysterious man who made me a deal I could never refuse."

The executioner smirked as he held up a Gaia Memory similar to the Knight Memory, but this one was black and red with a spade shaped like the letter A on it.

"Just as we suspected, the Ace Dopant," Sora noted.

"So that is what you call my powered-up form? Well then…"

**=ACE=**

"Prepare to be trumped by the Ace."

With that, the executioner pulled up his sleeve reveal a tattoo like the one Adel had before jabbing the memory into the arm. He then began to glow before taking on his new monstrous appearance. This Dopant looked similar to the Knight Dopant, but while that Dopant looked more like a knight, this Dopant in a white armor had deep red spade designs on the chest, shoulders, and legs while this armor was lightweight compared to the clunky heavy armor of the Knight Dopant. In his right hand was a sword with a spade-guard; the blade itself looked like it was comprised of playing cards overlapping each other from 10 all the way up to 2 with another spade at the tip that had an A etched into it. He also had a kind of card pocket on his right hip, assumedly for some kinds of cards. Through the helmet visor, red eyes could be seen.

"Wow. This is new," Philip noted.

"We're not scared of you!" Donald snapped. "We'll use our magic to stop you with ease!"

"**Hmph! You bluff! Not all of you can use magic, but I see two of you have new memories, too," **the Ace Dopant smirked.

"We do indeed," Philip confirmed.

"Ikuze, aibou," Sora replied as he set up the Double Driver with Philip's appearing on his waist before they pulled out their own memories.

**=CYCLONE!=**

**=JOKER!=**

"Henshin!" they shouted together prepping their memories with Goofy catching Philip's limp body before taking it to a safe place while Sora activated the Double Driver.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

Thus, Kamen Rider Double had appeared once more.

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazaero!" W exclaimed before they charged.

However, W soon had to use his Keyblade to deflect shots from the Ace Dopant as the Dopant was firing razor sharp cards at the rider while he sent the Heartless at Donald and Goofy.

"This guys sure seems tough," Sora admitted.

"Let's try and outspeed him," Philip suggested pulling out their blue memory and quickly swapping it, not even announcing itself.

**=CYCLONE! TRIGGER!=**

So, W held up his right hand with the Keyblade, now known as the Splitting Memories, to the left side of his chest before it his entire left half became blue with cyan accents, and his Keyblade's black color turned blue before changing shape to look more like a pistol. He then fired this pistol, shooting pressurized bullets of air out at the Ace Dopant, which were only deflected off by more of his cards.

"How?!" W gawked before the Ace Dopant ran up and stabbed the rider, forcing him down, but not noticing he dropped the Stag Phone, which landed near Donald's feet.

"**Fool. There's no bluff or trick you can hide from me," **the Ace Dopant smirked.

Donald, however, picked up the phone and remembered that regular Gaia Memories could fit into these Memory Gadgets, and remembered the new Blizzard Memory the gang received and remembered he noticed something the others didn't.

"**You've got no magic to help you boy," **the Ace Dopant smirked with a snap of his fingers, making his Heartless' batons catch fire, shocking the others, but Donald got an idea with that. **"Even if you did, there's no way you can stop my Trickmaster's flames?"**

"Oh yea?! W! Blizzard!" Donald shouted, throwing the Stag Phone, making Double's right hand pull out the new memory.

**=BLIZZARD!=**

The rider quickly threw the memory towards the incoming Stag Phone, but the Ace Dopant fire one of his razor cards towards the memory ready to cut it before it could be used. Suddenly, much to the Ace Dopant's surprise, W fired two shots of air; one to knock the card projectile off course, and the other to increase the speed of the Gaia Memory and get it inserted into the Stag Phone.

**=BLIZZARD!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

The Ace Dopant gasped seeing the phone change into Stag Beetle form before glowing a blue aura, and attacking the Trickmaster, extinguishing the flames while weakening the Heartless for the heroes.

"**NO!" **the Ace Dopant gasped before he was tackled by Donald and Goofy for not looking, giving Double the chance to stand up, and take the Trigger Memory and insert it into a slot on the Keyblade that became adapted to W's Trigger powers.

**=TRIGGER!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

The Keyblade-Magnum then charged up with wind at the barrel as the rider aimed it at the Heartless.

"Trigger AeroBuster!" the Rider announced, firing multiple shots of pressurized at the enemy like a machine gun, which, adding to the icy powers of the Blizzard-enhanced Stag Phone, froze the Heartless before making it explode.

"YES/YAHOO!" Donald and Goofy cheered as the Heartless' body was destroyed and released its heart, but then, the heart, instead of flying into the air, shot into the Ace Dopant.

"**You think you won so easily? You just allowed me to unleash my next level," **the Ace Dopant smirked before his colors change so what was white was now a bright red and the spades were now pitch black.

With a roar of rage, the Dopant charged in an attempt to attack W, but he failed to notice the rider switch memories once again.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

With the change to normal, and the Splittng Memories returning to normal Keyblade form, W stopped the Dopant, knocking him back onto his back.

"You may be the Ace of the deck… but my luck lies with the Joker, and the Joker will always out-trump the Ace," Sora smirked as Philip set up the Memory quickly for one more finisher.

**=JOKER!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

With the gust of wind, and the Dopant still being distracted again by Donald and Goofy, W rose into the air before executing the same move he used on the Knight Dopant.

"JOKER EXTREME!" the rider roared before actually kicking the Ace Dopant, making it explode, and shattering its memory before releasing the captive hearts and making the body of the executioner vanish into thin air. "Kore de kimari da."

Nearby, the doorknob awoke with a yawn, getting the attention of the heroes.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" it said drowsily before yawning again.

However, its mouth was open so wide, the group could see a glowing keyhole within it. They just looked into the hole unsure of what to do as it glowed brighter. Then, much to W's surprise, the Keyblade's tip began to glow before pointing itself at the hole, yanking the rider's arms in the process. Much to Sora and Philip's surprise, the next thing that happened, a beam of light shot out from the tip straight into the doorknob's mouth, making the keyhole glow brighter as the beam disappeared. Then, with a loud click sound, the light vanished as the doorknob finally ended his yawn and shut his mouth to continue snoring, also allowing the rider to lower his Keyblade.

"What was that?" Donald gawked.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like something closed," Philip said within W before something green and orange dropped from the Doorknob's mouth, which glowed for a split second before Goofy went to pick it up.

"A-hyuck! It's a Gummi block!" Goofy noticed as W deactivated his henshin and returned to normal before Philip walked over from his hiding spot. "But it sure doesn't look like a normal piece, no sir…"

"Really? Let me see it," Donald replied as the Captain of the Guard gave the piece to the Court Wizard. "Hmm. You're right, Goofy. Haven't seen another piece like it. I'll hold onto it for now."

"A Gummi block?" Sora gawked.

"What's a Gummi block?" Philip asked.

"It's the same type of stuff used to build our ship," Donald answered.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero," the Cheshire Cat's voice rang out from the table above, making the heroes look up towards it. "Your sort of fusion shows off impressive teamwork, displaying your innate talents. Your powers are truly blossoming, if I do say so!"

"…Just who's side are you on…?" Sora gawked before the cat got serious, though it was tough to tell since the feline always had a smile plastered to his face.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness."

"…No…" Sora gawked as the cat vanished once more.

"Let's get back to our Gummi Ship," Donald suggested. "We might find her on another world."

"Sounds reasonable enough. Let's go," Philip urged.

* * *

Jikai WBX Kingdom Hearts

Sora: Land this thing right now!

Donald: NO!

Philip: Donald? Goofy?

?: Sabor. Danger!

Sora: Thank you.

Philip: It appears this man does not have a strong grasp on language.

Sora: Take us to Riku and Kairi!

?: A circus of clowns! Not much for hunting gorillas.

Sora & Donald: I'm staying!

?: I know you didn't want me to bring them here, but I had to because… because… they need us.

Sora: Heartless!

Philip: Dopant!

Double: Looks like we're stopping a poacher now.

Chapter 3: ?/Lord of the Apes

Kore de Kimari da!

* * *

**KKD: **And thus concludes chapter three of WBX KH.

For those of you who couldn't figure it out, the Ace Dopant was Pikatwig's idea while the design was brought in by Kamen Rider ZER0. Thanks again, P.T., ZER0. Now if only I had a good jungle themed Dopant due to the Deep Jungle being the next world. And YES, I AM using this "forgotten" KH world. Copyrights arguments aside, it seems stupid to put that movie in one game, and never have it show up anywhere else in the franchise ever again.

And yea, there were so many things that were questionable about Wonderland that I wondered what could've happened if you could something that the game designers never intended. That's why I made Philip grow at first, and this is their first major use of using the Gaia Library for detective work and the Memory Gadgets for search and combat.

For those of you wondering how W's bike, the Hardboilder, and the Revolgarry will be used and when they'll come in… you'll have to wait and see.

Until next time, please keeping voting on the poll, newcomers, keep sending in positive reviews, all, and I, KKD, will see you all then. Jaa ne!


	4. Deep Jungle

**KKD: Okay, so it's Sunday by my time now, so this means the start of my Story Update Marathon! Here's how it's going to work out: I'll work on the stories throughout the weeks when I can, and whatever chapter(s) I managed to finish, I will upload them on Sunday the week they are completed. So that means today, WBX KH gets it's fourth chapter up along with three other stories. You have until the site registers those stories as updated or until you see that update to guess what each one is. However, before I move on, there is something I must confess to you guys.**

**Now, while this won't have a serious affect on my stories as far as I can tell, I have to get something off of my chest. While searching the net for my stories and other things, I watched a certain show that had been getting serious popularity recently. Not the actual episodes, mind you, but clips of things related to stuff I liked or was interested in that soon connected to this show. And, I have a confession to make because of it. I… I'm a brony.**

**Yes, you heard it from the horse's mouth, no pun intended. I am into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but mostly because of the character designs, and Rainbow Dash's character. I didn't want to admit it, but after discovering I my friends and partners in Team Toku Sonic were bronies and admitted it, I slightly admitted it to them before yesterday when Pinkie Pie showed up on my forum and we made a deal for me to openly admit it to you guys.**

**As of now, the only guy I know who's coming up with a MLP fanfic, though, is my Team Toku Sonic aibou, OverNerd02, as he's working on a Sentai version of the team known as the Equingers.**

**But I might be getting off topic now. Let's get the disclaimers out of the way.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own anything shown or described in the opening, ending or actual chapter of this story. Yes, he doesn't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider W, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else mentioned. They belong to Toei, Bandai, Hasbro, Square, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, there are some cupcakes waiting with my name on them. Enjoy this chapter of WBX KH.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Slithering S/Lord of the Apes

* * *

WBX Kingdom Hearts!

Mae no sekai de saigo no jikan…

Donald: We're here.

Goofy: …Wonderland.

Philip: He shrunk!

Sora: Try this.

White Rabbit: Court is now in session!

Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Sora: Hold it right there!

Queen of Hearts: Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence!

Cheshire Cat: Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!

Sora: Why would he give us this?

Queen of Hearts: What in the world was that?!

Sora: There's your evidence!

Queen of Hearts: SILENCE!

Philip: Nani?!

Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

**=ACE=**

Ace Dopant: **Prepare to be trumped…**

W (Sora): This guy seems tough.

**=BLIZZARD!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

**=TRIGGER!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

W: Trigger AeroBuster!

Ace: **You just unleashed my next level.**

W (Sora): You may be the Ace… , …but my luck lies with the Joker.

Cheshire Cat: If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness.

* * *

_"It's a shame. We finished our trip to Wonderland, and we didn't find anyone, after all…" _Sora sighed as he narrated._"Not only did Alice go bye-bye on us, but we didn't get anywhere with the king, either… I wonder where Riku and Kairi are? …Riku… Kairi… Where'd you two get off to?"_

As Sora was thinking about all this Philip tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Sora," Philip replied.

"A-hyuck! Yea, we'll find them," Goofy replied as Sora and Philip told Donald and Goofy the scenario involving Riku and Kairi.

"There are as many worlds as there are stars…" Donald added before Chip and Dale hopped onto Sora's shoulders, stretching his face to get him to smile since he was so down. "And if you wanna live to search 'em all, you'd better cheer up this instant! Your depression's depleting our power supplies!"

"Yea! Smile!" the chipmunks added. "Think happy thoughts!"

"…Guess you're right," Sora chuckled with a smile. "No use crying when there's still work to be done!"

It was then the they came upon a world that looked like it was entirely a jungle with maybe one waterfall, and one obvious tree house.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there," Goofy figured, but Donald found that hard to believe.

"In a backwater place like that? No way!" Donald scoffed. "Let's move on."

"Hold on. Riku and Kairi might be down there," Sora exclaimed. "Let's just check it out."

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!"

"Weren't you going to help us find them?" Philip asked.

"I didn't say that, Goofy did. Still, I can't just stop this thing for a measly trek through a jungle!"

"Just land!" Sora snapped.

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"Aw, phooey!"

"That's it, we're landing!"

With that, Sora started to reach over and tried to gain control of the vessel, but Donald wouldn't let him. However, Sora was nearing one button, much to Donald's chagrin.

"Don't touch that!" Donald snapped before they accidentally pushed it anyway. "NOOO!"

Suddenly, the Gummi Ship flew out of control and plummeted towards the world before them.

* * *

***As the music starts, we see Kamen Rider W, with his muffler blowing in the wind, staring off staring off into the sky that held a heart shaped moon. Before the scene shifts to show exploits of Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy across the world before it changes to the title.***

**W-B-XCrime and the city**

***One could see images of Sora and Philip show up above the title***

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA o tataku [Once again, someone's knocking on my door]**

***The scene changes to where a mysterious figure can be seen walking up to a door before knocking on it***

**Jikan no yokan Welcome to windy city [Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to windy city]**

***It changes to when we see Sora, Philip, Kairi, and Riku hanging out on the islands before the two to form one rider turn to the screen as the scene switches to Jiminy writing in his journal from his perspective as he writes "windy city."***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze [Tears don't suit this city]**

***The scene changes as it flashes through moments of Sora and Philip throughout the worlds helping who they can while trying to find their friends.***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasō [Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness]**

***Sora then bumps into Donald and Goofy who wrestle him for a moment as friends before we quickly see Philip's hand writing the word "keyword" on a whiteboard. The scene quickly changes to Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy battling Heartless with their weapons, although, Philip is merely looked like a silhouette of himself.***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume [I can't reach this dream alone]**

***As the battle takes place, at the sides, the scene shift so we can see Philip starting a look-up in the Bookshelves of the Worlds***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory]**

***Then scene extends so we see both the battle with Sora, Donald, & Goofy against Dopant and Heartless, and the Philip doing the look-up.***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru. Half and Half [If it's with you, we can make it happen.]**

***The scene shifts so we see the six main halves of Double's forms. It changes quickly to the original quartet hanging out on the islands, it shifts to another scene with Double, Donald, and Goofy running off to the next stop. It then shows all six halves of Double walking side-by-side***

**(W-Boiled Extreme!)**

***The scene quickly shifts to see Sora and Philip as they prepare to henshin***

**W-B-X futari no Body and Soul… (Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [Two body and Soul… (I'll ride with you and no other) …in one!]**

***The shifts to see the halves of Double flash by before stopping at a merged Cyclone Joker. The scene shifts to give a preview of the chapter***

**W-B-X saikō no PARTNER deau toki [When I meet the ultimate partner…]**

***The scene shifts again as we see the various forms of Double so far.***

**Kiseki okoru (So we can make it) […it'll create a miracle]**

***The scene changes to Double inside the Revolgarry with Donald and Goofy.***

**W o sagase [Search for W]**

***It then switches to a scene outside with Double on the Hardboileder with the Revolgarry and Donald and Goofy in the Gummi ship behind him before they all zoom off.***

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

***The scene switches once more to see a scene rotating around Philip with his book in hand and his back to Sora. It quickly switches to see Double's face. When the lyrics above are sung, the scene switches back to Sora and Philip, only focusing on Sora's face before we see the Double Driver as the Henshin is started before showing the title off a multicolored background with Double's three main forms executing their variation of his signature phrase pose***

* * *

High in the treetops, we turn our gaze back to the tree house that was visible from above. It looked quite like a normal sized 2-story building, however time seemed to be taking it as some of its exterior, and much of the interior was getting taken over by the vegetation. Then screaming could be heard above; we turn up to see Sora and Philip, who had somehow fallen out of the Gummi Ship before crashing through the roof of the house and landing hard onto the floor.

Inside this house, we could see Philip struggling to get up while Sora just sat where he landed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That… was rough," Philip groaned, stretching once he was able to stand.

"Oww… my head…" Sora groaned until he looked up and noticed that it was almost too silent; two of his friends were missing. "Donald? Goofy?"

Little did the two know they were being watched by something in the area stalking them. This thing just stepped one paw forward, revealing it to be that of a leopard. Sora and Philip, almost out of instinct, looked around, worried about what would happen next, until they turned and gasped when they saw a real leopard on the upper floor jump and pounce towards the duo.

Thankfully, pulling out their Keyblades, they moved out of the way just in time. Yet, the leopard took a quick swipe with his claws, but instead of scratching him, somehow, Philip was knocked into some nearby crates, leaving Sora to fight the beast. In fact, Sora used his Keyblade to whack the leopard away from Philip so he could protect his friend.

Despite his inexperience with fighting animals, Sora proved very powerful against the leopard, knocking it around several times with his Keyblade, which was enough time for Philip to recover.

Thus, Sora was panting for a bit as the leopard laid on its side while Sora crept over to it. Suddenly, the leopard shot back up with a roar and knocked Sora back to where Philip was. Unaware to the two in the tree house, another figure was rushing into the building from above with a handmade spear.

When the leopard jumped and Sora was set to defend, the new figure jumped down and blocked the leopard's bite with his spear before thrusting it away a few yards. This gave Sora and Philip enough time to get up and examined the man who saved them. This man was extremely muscular, like he'd lived in the jungle his whole life to get this fit. His brown hair, somehow almost looking like natural dreadlocks, reached his back and dangled onto his chest, but the besides the spear, the only other thing he had on was a kind of loincloth (which was his only piece of clothing).

With the Wildman standing their ready to counter the leopard, it made a smart move and fled like the scaredy-cat it was by jumping out the nearby window.

After the two kids stood up and dusted themselves off before looking at the man before them, who almost looked like he was leaning like a gorilla.

"Sabor, danger," he told the two kids.

"Um… thank you," Philip replied.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Sora gawked.

"It appears he isn't familiar with the language as we are," Philip guessed.

"Okay…" Sora replied before turning back to the jungle-man to be sure. "What is this place?"

"This place, this place," the man said crudely.

"Okaaay…"

"Told you," Philip sighed.

"Hey, c'mon, Philip. He might have an idea of where our friends are," Sora figured before turning back to the jungle-man.

"Where did the others go?"

However, this man seemed confused as to what Sora meant, so Sora decided to take it slower.

"Look. We got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Sora clarified only to get a confused grunt and look from the ape-man, so Sora made a motion and emphasized the word he meant. "Friends…"

Then, the ape-man mimicked Sora's movements before saying… "Friends!"

"Right, my friends!" Sora started with a huge smile. "There's two of 'em; the loud one is Dona-…"

However, Sora stopped, remembering the feud he had with the duck. Then, he looked down at his feet, confusing both Philip and the ape-man.

"Dona-?" the ape-man asked, feeling as if Sora didn't finish.

"You know what? Never mind," Sora sighed before getting to the topic of why he was traveling the worlds without getting to in-depth with it to the local. "We're looking for our friends, Riku and Kairi."

"L-Look for Riku, friends?"

"Right!"

It was then that Sora looked behind the ape-man and thought he saw Kairi.

"Kairi, friends?" the local continued.

"Exactly," Philip replied since Sora was too busy looking at "Kairi", who soon walked away.

"Friends, here."

"Really!?" Philip and Sora gasped in unison.

"*&&X%," the ape-man said in a non-understandable monkey-speak (A/N: hence the symbols; it is not a curse word, guys).

"Huh?"

"*&&X%. Friends here."

"Not sure I understand," Sora shrugged before getting excited again. "…but show us! Take us to Riku and Kairi!"

"Wait, Sora! You're going to fast. Here, let me try," Philip responded before turning to the ape-man. "Who are you? Will you help us?"

"Tarzan," the ape-man introduced himself. "Tarzan go."

"And I'm… Sora and this is Philip," Sora introduced himself and his partner. "Tarzan go, Sora and Philip go go!"

With that, they walked out the way away from the trunk as they looked over the deep jungle's treetops; the only other things there were a net immediately below them held by poles and a lifeboat held up by a rope on another pole.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an opening within a bamboo forest, Donald and Goofy were on top of a moss-covered rock. Goofy was just staring down while Donald lay lazily on his side with his staff next to the rock.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked as he indicated that it wasn't long after he and Donald crash landed, and he was obviously concerned for Sora and Philip. "I sure hope Sora and Philip're okay."

Goofy had looked up into the sky for a second before looking back over to Donald who sat up with an angry/agitated face.

"Aw, who needs him? We can find the king without him," Donald scoffed reaching over for his staff until he fel something furry instead. "Huh?"

He then turned to what it was, and it turned out to be a gorilla with a kind of mock-pompadour, staring straight at him and Goofy. There was an awkward silence for a little bit before they suddenly screamed in shock; this made an echo throughout the bamboo as Donald and Goofy, Goofy's being a little confused, looked back at the fleeing female gorilla (Terk). However, the gorilla stopped for a second to drop a red and orange block of sorts, getting Donald's attention further.

Suddenly, the duo heard another echo from the bamboo, making them gulp audibly and nervously. Then, out from these trees came a hunter of an Englishman. This man had brown hair that was receding, with grey sideburns and his face showed off his larger features that displayed his age (large nose and chin), but also had a pencil mustache to show some sort of social ranking. His red ascot stood out from his beige hunter's outfit along with his double-barrel shotgun. He then looked at the two before him with curious eyes.

* * *

Back with Sora, Philip, and Tarzan, the ape-man led the way down into the trees below.

"Is this safe?" Philip asked.

"Hey, it's better than getting a run-in with that Sabor-leopard again," Sora figured following Tarzan over the net and down into the trees below.

Philip sighed, joining his partner. When they landed, they found Tarzan near an old log of a trunk that resembled a pathway down a trail of tree limbs. Tarzan then led the path for Sora and Philip down the trees. This was the duo's first attempt and tree-sliding, and it was a fun time for Sora, but the two were able to move down with ease.

Eventually, the group jumped off and landed in a camp obviously set up by humans. There were tents with luggage and crates of all kinds and sizes, an old grandfather clock, a stove with a kettle, a chemistry set on an outdoor table, and many other necessities and goods that Englishmen would possess.

"Interesting," Philip noted. "Everything here looks like equipment used by the British before during the Industrial Revolution as they were exploring the dark realms of Africa."

"How'd you know that, Philip?" Sora gawked since Philip didn't remember much of the last two worlds until he actually started the look-ups.

"Gaia Library update."

"Oh."

Then, Tarzan walked over to one of the tents like a gorilla and urged the two to join him. Sora and Philip did join him as they walked into a camp where they met a young woman with brown hair reaching her hips with a white tip and a red skirt tied on one side while walking barefoot. At the moment, she was examining an old projector when the trio walked in.

"Jane!" Tarzan relied, getting the girl's attention.

"Tarzan!" the woman, named Jane, gawked as she turned around, showing off her blue eyes while speaking with an obvious British-accent, then her gaze turned to Sora and Philip. "Oh, and who are these two?"

"Um… hi there," Sora replied, a little nervous.

"Hi," Philip waved.

"I'm-"

"Oh, you two speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan…" Jane realized as the trio of boys looked at each other before turning back to Jane. "Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful," a male British voice answered, as Jane looked up to see the man who found Donald and Goofy walked in, with the aforementioned Disney Castle characters right behind him.

"SORA! PHILIP!" Goofy gasped, seeing his friends as the older man moved out of the way for the friends to reunite.

"GOOFY! DONALD!" Sora smiled as he and the duck grabbed each other's hands before realizing who they were looking at, remembering what happened on the Gummi Ship, and turned their backs to each other with a scoff and crossing their arms, much to Philip and Goofy's dismay.

"A circus of clowns," the man groaned and shrugged before walking out of the tent. "Not much use for hunting gorillas."

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research!" Jane reminded the hunter with a serious tone before sighing and turning back to our protagonists. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"We'll try, but we may have some difficulties with our colleagues," Philip sighed, pointing to Donald and Sora, who refused to look at each other, and created an awkward silence for a while.

"Well, anyway…" Sora started by himself before…

"I'm staying," Donald and Sora said at the same time, making Sora gawk at what Donald said.

"Huh?"

"Sora, Philip, look what we found," Goofy started before showing off the Gummi Block that the gorilla they found earlier dropped. "Look at this."

With a chuckle, Sora, Donald, and Philip looked into Goofy's hand to see the block.

"A gummi block?" Philip gawked.

"So that means…" Sora started until…

"The king could be here," Donald realized. "So we've gotta work together to look for him. FOR NOW."

"Fine. I'll let you tag along. FOR NOW," Sora responded as Goofy pocketed the gummi.

"Allow me to talk with Jane, first," Philip replied as he approached her. "Jane, if we are to find our friends, I feel we must know as much as we can about Tarzan since he can help us fight off the wildlife."

"You're certainly curious," Jane noted before explaining. "Apparently Tarzan was raised by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"So he was speaking in 'gorilla' before…"

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?"

"Yes," Sora confirmed. "He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word we couldn't understand…"

"Why don't we try this?" Jane suggested, pointing to the projector. "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word."

"Sounds good," Philip replied before Jane reached for where the slides would be only to find…

"Oh, what happened to the slides?"

"They're missing?" Sora gawked.

"It's possible that some of the gorillas that visit the camp found them and scattered them around the campsite. If you can find them, I'd really appreciate it, and then we can figure out what he was trying to tell you two before."

* * *

With that, the team searched outside for where the slides might be lying around. It wasn't that long before the group found all six of the slides and brought them back.

"Okay. Let's get started," Philip suggested, handing the slides to Jane before she slipped in the first one.

The first image was a picture of a castle in a faraway land. It looked similar to what Riku saw before in an earlier chapter, but as Jane waited for Sora to give her the okay to move to the next slide, said guy was staring at it as if he'd seen it before.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"What? Um… Nothing," Sora replied, snapping out of his trance for a second before looking at the image of the castle again. 'This place… It just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off the islands.'

Philip just sighed as he signaled Jane to show the next slide. This image was of a man in a proposing kind of pose while holding a bouquet of flowers to a woman; it should be noted that both people were dressed formally as many British of the time this world is assumedly in usually do.

This was followed by one where an elder person was holding a young child, an image of a gorilla, one of a couple men fencing, and the final slide had a picture of a galleon upon the sea. With that, Jane shut off the projector and looked at our resident Ape-man.

"Well, Tarzan?" she asked as Tarzan had seen every single image.

"Where are our friends, Riku and Kairi?" Philip asked, getting Tarzan's attention, but all the latter did was shake his head as if to say none of the images were what he meant to say to Sora and Philip.

"Hey, I thought-," Sora started before…

"That leaves just one place," a voice said as Clayton walked into the room.

By now, Philip was getting suspicious about this man as he appeared to be more interested in hunting than research.

"Young men," Clayton continued. "We've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton," Jane chuckled, thinking that'd be preposterous as the elder man walked over to the ape-man. "Tarzan wouldn't hide-."

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las," Clayton insisted of Tarzan, enunciating each of the syllables in "gorillas" at the end to make sure he knew what Clayton meant.

Then, Tarzan looked at his new friends and had that look that he really wanted to help them, but also knew that there were problems with this. Eventually, for the Ape-man, his heart to help others won over and he nodded to our heroes.

"Tarzan…are you sure?" Jane asked with uncertainty.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak," Tarzan answered in his crude English.

"Kerchak?" Jane questioned.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Who's Kerchak?" Philip asked in equal confusion.

"He must be the leader," Clayton figured before speaking in a tone that cleverly covered up his true intentions. "Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

Philip was really finding Clayton more and more suspicious by the minute, and the coy smirk the hunter adopted for a second after he finished his statement didn't help dismiss this either.

* * *

And so, the team walked out of the tent before they were suddenly attacked by Sabor. This forced the five in our main team to bring out their weapons and strike at the leopard. This time, since they had either experience or numbers on their side, the five were able to take down Sabor with ease. And this time, he just fled after getting knocked down.

"That was too close," Sora panted.

"Hey! Where's Clayton?" Sora asked.

Sure enough, during the scuffle with Sabor, Clayton ended up missing.

"He must've gone ahead," Goofy guessed.

"Hmm, I don't know," Philip shrugged until they traveled deeper into the jungle nearby.

They found themselves near a lagoon before Tarzan led them up a tree and led them across the treetops via vine swinging, which the team managed to figure out easily.

It wasn't much longer before they came to an area with several gorillas, including one male that seemed to show the most dominance.

Now since no one here speaks gorilla, I'll be translating what Tarzan says to the apes into English as said Ape-man looked over to the male gorilla while the four world travelers stood back.

"Kerchak, please listen to me," Tarzan begged of the older male ape, indicating he's been trying to talk sense into the gorilla for some time, only for the gorilla to remain silent. "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… because…well, they need us."

The female gorilla next to Kerchak (this ape being Tarzan's adopted mom, Kala) just looked at Kerchak, who didn't move, indicating he was indifferent.

Sadly, our troop didn't have access to translators like me and were just confused.

"Uh… did you get that?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"No," the duck answered.

"Kerchak," Tarzan nearly begged.

"However, Kerchak turned his head as he seemed to hear something, but the others didn't hear it, causing him to walk off. "Kerchak…"

Sadly, the gorilla didn't listen as he and Kala walked off towards the sound. And this made Tarzan slump for a moment while the others thought on their next plan of action.

'He seemed sorta distracted by something,' Goofy noticed about Kerchak.

'Was he looking toward the tree house?' Donald pondered.

"Let's move!" Philip urged out loud causing the others to snap out of their thoughts as they all ran and climbed until they reached the trunk on which the tree house was built.

* * *

Inside, Terk was messing around with a globe that had fallen onto the floor. However, near the entrance, a certain someone was aiming his double-barreled shotgun at the unsuspecting gorilla. And just so you know, that person was indeed, Clayton. However, he didn't suspect someone to come up from behind before… Donald ran up from behind and suddenly squawked into the hunter's ears as loud as he could, making Clayton flinch, and accidentally pulled the trigger, making him fire the weapon by mistake in his shock as he turned around to see the duck, almost falling onto his butt in the process.

Thankfully, Donald's distraction was enough for Terk to notice the hunter, and dodge the blast before climbing to a safe place on the second floor just as Kerchak came in from said floor. And it was here that the rest of the team came up with disappointed looks on their faces.

"I knew it," Philip growled.

"What's the big idea!" Donald snapped as he and our world traveling team stared at Clayton while Tarzan walked past them and looked up at Kerchak.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan begged, but it seemed the larger ape's decision was final as Kerchak just stared for a few more seconds before walking off.

Donald also stared at Terk, the gorilla whose life he helped save, as said gorilla looked back with the equivalent of a kind human smile before following Kerchak.

It was here that everyone stared at the hunter knowing he had some explaining to do. Of course, now the hunter was flustered as his intentions were now revealed.

"You don't understand," Clayton protested. "I was only trying to…"

"Only trying to what?" Philip asked as Clayton had the look of trying to find a cover-up, which was poorly disguised as a look of trying to remember what happened until he thought of something.

"Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."

"Highly doubtful," Sora and Philip groaned as Tarzan gave Clayton the death glare knowing full well that Jane wouldn't take this very well.

* * *

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane snapped at Clayton after the group returned to camp and Sora and Philip explained what happened.

"Now, Miss Porter," Clayton started on the defensive. "As I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane simply scolded as Clayton backed up near the entrance to the tent.

"All because of one mishap? Come, now…"

However, Clayton noticed that he was outnumbered on this one, seeing everyone take Jane's side on this matter.

"Mishap my butt, you were hoping to poach the gorillas for your own personal gain!" Philip snapped at the hunter. "You so much as get near a gorilla again, I will hunt you and kill you."

"Wow… never seen Philip so assertive before," Sora noticed as Clayton chuckled nervously and left the tent, but when he did and was out of sight, his nervous smile turned into a face of anger and annoyance.

"Grr… What am I doing with these imbeciles?" he asked himself as he walked a short distance from camp. "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down, somehow. I'll stake my ife on it."

Clayton was then about to take a smoke from his pipe to calm himself before…

"**Be careful on what you wager… you might just get what you want," **a near ominous voice replied, making Clayton do a double take at the sound along with a rustle in the nearby shrubbery.

The rustling continued as Clayton put his pipe away and searched around for whoever spoke. He then quickly cocked his shotgun and aimed at the bamboo looking for who or what was talking.

Suddenly, he fired, getting the group's attention.

"What the?!" Sora gasped.

"Did he just fire at another gorilla?!" Jane groaned, but when they listened, they couldn't hear Clayton or anything else for a while.

Then, they suddenly heard some thumping outside.

"What's that?" Goofy wondered.

"Don't know," Donald shrugged.

"Let's go find out, and quick," Philip suggested as they ran outside the tent, and soon found a gorilla surrounded by…

"Heartless!" Sora gasped recognizing the creatures with black faces and yellow eyes despite their monkey-like appearance.

These Heartless had blue/dark-blue fur with clawed hands and feet with rings around their ankles and wrists while they had the Heartless emblem on their chests.

"Let's get them!" Phillip shouted as the team ran over and attacked the Heartless to protect the gorillas.

With that, the group rushed in and attacked these Heartless. These monkeys indeed have some power and numbers on their side, but Sora's crew was able to counter with ease. The Heartless even had some female looking monkey Heartless that were just running around and using a slingshot to attack from a distance, but they went down easily thanks to Sora using the Stag Phone powered by the Blizzard memory.

Once the gorilla knew it was safe, it gave the group another gummi. While confused as to why it would have the block, the heroes continued to trek through the jungle protecting the gorillas from more of the Heartless that were seemingly dubbed Powerwilds (the first ones seen here) and Bouncywilds (the female snipers).

And when I said they had to go through the whole jungle, I meant it, they traveled everywhere from the bamboo thicket all the way back up to the tree house to protect the gorillas from the Heartless. As for why the Heartless were after the apes, no one knew just yet.

* * *

When they thought it was safe to return to camp, and after actually taking a quick breather, they left to see if the Heartless were still there, but then they heard another gunshot.

"Was that Clayton?" Philip wondered.

"Let's go see," Sora suggested running towards the bamboo thicket as that's where the sound came from.

However, when they got there, the only thing they were able to find was Clayton's pipe sitting on a rock.

"Keep your eyes peeled and your ears open," Philip warned, summoning his Keyblade feeling something was up.

Suddenly, Sabor pounced back onto the scene from behind, surprising the group, but they quickly got ready for round 3 with the leopard.

The quintet was able to combat the leopard with ease, but this time, the feline added one more tactic to its arsenal: pouncing into the bamboo to hide his location until it pounced out once more. Yet, Sabor was so predictable by now that the five heroes were able to knock it down with some fatal blows.

The feline was starting to get lethargic at first as it looked dizzily at the group, but then it looked up at the sky and finally fell over, dead. Sora then picked up one of the fangs that fell from his mouth as a souvenir.

* * *

However, with how long this battle went, the group was unaware of what was happening back at camp. You see, while they were distracted, Terk was running through the forest away from some Powerwild Heartless that even made it to the campsite. For her safety, Terk ran into the tent, making Jane gasp as the gorilla nearly pounced her, knocking her down as they held each other for safety. While confused at first, Jane soon looked to the entrance of the camp and discovered why Terk was so scared and held her as the Heartless entered with… someone else.

* * *

Back in the thicket, the group suddenly had to fend off the Heartless, including the Shadow Heartless that returned.

Pretty soon, the team made it back to the campsite before rushing into the tent to tell Jane the news, only to find out that…

"Jane's gone!" Sora gasped.

"Where is she?" Philip wondered.

"Danger. Jane, Terk, go near tree house," Tarzan answered.

"Then let's move it!" Sora shouted.

* * *

By now, the team were experts at trekking through the jungle to find the right spots to get to. And soon enough, they were at the tree that helped them mark their location before reaching the tree house. And trapped behind some vines that looked like snakes (in a cage-fashion) were Jane and Terk, still huddled together.

"TARZAN!" Jane shouted.

"Jane! Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" Sora shouted until they saw what looked like a fruit stuck onto the side of the tree trunk in the middle of the area. "That big black fruit looks suspicious."

Philip then used the Bat Shot to scan it, just as the Heartless arrived. Sora and the others dealt with the Heartless around them as Philip found it's weakness with help from the Bat Shot.

"Sora! Hit this fruit with your Keyblade, I'll help distract the Heartless!" Philip shouted, taking out the Luna Memory.

"Got it, Philip!" Sora nodded as they switched places and Philip inserted the Luna Memory into the camera while summoning his Keyblade.

**=LUNA!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

When Philip released the camera, it transformed into a bat before taking pictures of the Heartless with a bright flash, blinding the Powerwilds as Philip, Donald, and Goofy fought them off while Sora slashed the fruit until it dissipated into the shadows.

Thankfully, with the fruit destroyed, the vines disappeared around Jane and Terk while the Heartless fled. This allowed the group a safe reunion with the young woman, who explained what happened while they were out of the tent.

"…Then Clayton came to the tent with this weird device, and… That's the last thing I remember," she said, finishing her explanation.

"CLAYTON?" Sora gasped.

"I figured he couldn't stay away from the gorillas for long," Philip growled.

"Can you explain what happened, Tarzan?" Sora asked the Ape-man as he was talking to Terk.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran," Tarzan answered.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane insisted.

* * *

Later, when Jane was safe back at camp, Sora had Philip do a look up of Clayton's location.

"The keywords are 'Clayton', 'Gorilla', 'Heartess'," Sora told his friend, who managed to narrow down the books to one before he saw something odd about it.

"Hmm… it says here he's at the cliff, but… something else is there with him; something that gave him power," Philip noted.

"Well we'd better go and stop them if we're gonna save the gorillas."

"Right."

And so, the team ran back down to the Cliffside.

* * *

Over at that location, many of the gorillas were cornered by a horde of Powerwild Heartless and a familiar figured who cocked his shotgun. As many of the Gorillas ran for safety, Kala just stood their like a deer staring into headlights. Kerchak roared as he tried to fight off the Heartless, but as it seemed the bleakest, and the hunter was about to pulled the trigger…

"NO!" Sora shouted as the hunter stopped and looked at our troop of heroes, giving the gorillas the chance to escape.

"Just as I thought… Clayton," Philip smirked as we look and see it really was Clayton.

"Clayton?!" Sora gawked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan grunted. "*&&X%! NOT CLAYTON!"

"You should listen to your Ape-Man friend," a voice replied as the team gasped and then turned to look above and see…

"Dopant!" Philip realized as they looked up to see a cyan dopant with black and orange accents, including orange slits where the eyes should be and a horn on his head.

This Dopant was known as the Nazca Dopant, but Philip noticed something that this Dopant had that most others didn't: a belt of some kind.

"Who're you?!" Sora demanded.

"Just a friend to the hunter," the Dopant answered. "He wanted the power to kill all the gorillas, so I made him a deal. Find this world's Keyhole for me after he kills the apes, and he gets a taste of power. However, my time here is running short; I'll return in the future to destroy you, Keybearers who become W!"

With that, the Nazca Dopant vanished while Clayton smirked and held up his right arm while holding the shotgun to reveal the same tattoo the GaiaMememory wielders used. He then showed a Dopant GaiaMemory that was green and had a snake-themed S.

**=SERPENT!=**

Clayton smirked as he injected the memory into his arm and glowed a bright green before his body began to grow snakes all over that began to wrap tightly around his form. When it was over, Clayton had transformed into the Serpent Dopant.

The Serpent Dopant looked like a mass of snakes coiled together to look like muscle masses with snakes hanging off parts of his body, making him look very muscular and defined; his head had one reptilian eye due to being wrapped in snakes making the rest of his head look mostly featureless. His right hand looked like the head of an anaconda with the barrels of his shot gun sticking out.

"Donald, we're gonna need to henshin, when Philip collapses, get him to safety," Sora instructed.

"Got it," Donald nodded, readying himself to catch Philip while said kid and Sora readied their belts and memories.

**=CYCLONE!=**

**=JOKER!=**

"HENSHIN!" the two shouted as they executed the henshin like they did before.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

The armor attached to Sora's body while Donald dragged Philip's limp body a safe distance away as the Serpent Dopant roared. The group pulled out their melee weapons while the Dopant summoned up several Powerwild Heartless.

Goofy and Tarzan took care of those Heartless with their shield and spear, respectively, and W deflected the shots the Serpent Dopant fired from his shotgun/snake head hand before bringing the smackdown to him.

"You're making this almost too easy, Clayton-yaro!" Philip roared as W fought back.

However, the Serpent Dopant was strong as it shrugged off the attacks with ease.

"Okay, so he has durable skin. Need to make note of that," Philip noted as the Dopant sent tentacle-like snakes from his body to try and counter W's allies.

Another thing Philip noted while fighting was that when the Serpent Dopant fired his shotgun hand, it fired snake fangs instead of bullet, exploding against anything they impacted against, releasing an acid that rapidly ate at what it hit, which in this case was mostly the rocks and vines on the cliff.

"Philip, let's try the Blizzard memory," Sora figured.

"Right," Philip nodded, inserting said memory into the Stag Phone.

**=BLIZZARD!**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

And thus, the phone transformed and impacted against the Dopant that was Clayton, making him get slower with each impact.

"So the snakes that comprise that form of his are sensitive to extreme temperatures. That'll give us an advantage,' Philip noted before the Dopant swatted the phone away and aimed his gun at the three in the area.

Then, much to the heroes' surprise, the Dopant just lowered his weapon before a rumbling was heard. Then, the large cliff behind him exploded into pieces as if something big ran through it.

"What the? There's nothing there," Sora thought out loud, but Tarzan noticed something was off before charging.

Suddenly, with a strange noise, something huge smacked Tarzan away, and back towards the group as the Serpent Dopant smirked, already on top of the invisible thing there before becoming invisible himself.

"What'll we do?!" Goofy gawked as a gunshot was heard and a bullet hit the local hero.

"Tarzan!" W and Goofy gasped at the same time before a glow was seen in some vines.

"Goofy. Distract Clayton, we'll check that out," W instructed, getting a nod from Goofy who did his best against the invisible foes while the rider ran over to find…

"Another GaiaMemory!" Sora gawked, taking this green memory that had the image of a leaf in the shape of a C. "This must be one of the Magic Memories. I think we can use this on Tarzan."

"Good thinking, Sora," Philip noted before pulling out the yellow and black watch from before and inserting the memory into it.

**=CURE!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

The watch transformed into a spider before leaping and landing onto Tarzan before giving off a green glow that spread to the Ape-Man with aura leaves over him. Then, Tarzan shook himself, back to full strength.

"Perfect!" Sora smirked. "Now let's pull those freaks out of hiding!"

With that, Double pulled out the Bat Shot and Luna memory, inserting the yellow memory into the camera.

**=LUNA!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

With the transformation into a bat, the Bat Shot took a few pictures with flashes until it caught something and made two things appear.

Not only did the Serpent Dopant reveal itself, dropping the camouflage, but also a giant chameleon Heartless known as the Stealth Sneak appeared.

As much as the heroes tried to dodge the attacks, the Serpent Dopant followed their movements very fast and with the Stealth Sneak was able to attack them with ease.

"He's pretty fast," Sora noted. "Let's try Trigger."

Philip agreed before they pulled out and inserted said memory.

**=CYCLONE! TRIGGER!=**

However, even with the attacks from the Keyblade gone Trigger Magnum, the Serpent Dopant and Steath Sneak still countered.

"He's tracking us by heat. Goofy! You and Tarzan get the Heartless to launch Clayton off and keep fight it. We'll take Clayton!" Philip figured/ordered.

"Got it!" Goofy nodded as the two did just that.

They at first made the Heartless lean over, holding its gut in pain, before Goofy and Tarzan gave it an uppercut, launching the Serpent Dopant off in a fit of pain. W then charged towards the Dopant with rapid fire air blasts, but Clayton used expert dexterity to dodge them all.

"Now what? He dodges everything we throw at him," Sora groaned.

"Not all of them," Philip reminded Sora. "He's sensitive to extreme temperatures, and if cold makes him lethargic, then maybe we can affect him with intense heat as well."

"Perfect!"

With that, Sora and Philip swapped Cyclone for Heat.

**=HEAT! TRIGGER!=**

With the change to the red and blue form of W, the rider fired at the Dopant, who hissed in pain with each blast.

"That's just it! Let's finish him fast!" Sora suggested, pulling out the Trigger memory and inserting it into the Trigger Magnum.

**=TRIGGER!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Trigger… Explosion," W announced before aiming at the Dopant, and releasing a stream of fire from the barrel, making the snake-composed Dopant scream in pain with a huge explosion, reverting Clayton to normal as the memory fell to the ground, smoking.

However, Clayton didn't seem to be done as he smirked and prepped his gun once more, but he forgot something.

Without the Dopant to control it, the Stealth Sneak began to crackle with darkness and electricity as it was nearing the end of its brief life. Clayton then turned when he heard that sound and stared at it as it was flailing in pain, about to fall while he screamed. However, the scream ended when the giant chameleon landed on top of the hunter with the Serpent memory finally exploding, causing the dark and trapped hearts of the enemies to be unleashed and fly up into the sky.

* * *

Later, Sora and Philip returned to normal as Donald rejoined the group along with all the gorillas that they saved on the way. Even Kerchak was there as he approached Sora.

"Huh?" Sora gawked before Kerchak placed his large hand on Sora's shoulder before literally chucking him higher up over the vine covered cliff nearby, making him land on his face… hard!

Philip, Donald, and Goofy went through similar tossings landing on either their butts or their face while Tarzan was able to climb up there by himself. The team then looked back at the ape who helped them up there before Kerchak himself left with the other gorillas.

"At least we know that they're safe," Philip sighed in relief as Tarzan turned around and turned the team's attention to a nearby waterfall. "This world never ceases to amaze me."

"Yea," Sora agreed before turning to Tarzan. "So, Tarzan. Is this…?"

"Tarzan, home," Tarzan answered as Jane and Terk arrived at the cliffs and joined our main team before they followed a tunnel to a pathway behind the waterfall.

Tarzan led the way through this path, climbing up the rocky surfaces with the aid of the growing vines and other means of climbing up.

Later, they traveled down one tunnel until they arrived at a tree trunk with a glowing blue spot that a bunch of butterflies surrounded.

"This must be it," Philip guessed.

"*&&X%," Tarzan spoke, saying the same gorilla speak for the one word he said before multiple times.

"This is your home?" Sora asked, remembering what Tarzan said. "But that means…"

However, Tarzan interrupted Sora by lifting his hand before putting said hand to his ear, indicating everyone should listen to the sounds around them. So, everyone listened and even though they were farther into the jungle and away from the waterfalls, they heard something very familiar.

"Huh?" Goofy gawked.

"Is that…" Philip started before…

"The waterfalls…" Jane realized. "They're echoing all the way here."

"*&&X%. Friends there. See friends," Tarzan replied once more.

"Well, we've searched this jungle high and low for our friends, and we still haven't found a single physical trace of them," Philip sighed, making Jane figure something out.

"Oh, now I've got it. *&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts," she figured.

"Nnn. Heart…" Tarzan replied, confirming that was the word he was speaking the entire time.

"Oh, so that's what it meant," Sora sighed.

"Care to explain, Tarzan?" Philip asked.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends," Tarzan answered.

"Oh, I get it. As friends, we all share the same heart since we care for each other, so Clayton lost his heart when he sided with the Heartless and became a Dopant. If you don't have a heart, you can't see your friends. For that matter, if you have no heart, then you have no friends."

Getting the idea, Sora sighed as he turned to look at Donald as the duck looked back at Sora.

"Sorry about what I said," Sora apologized.

"I'm sorry too," Donald replied as Goofy and Philip smiled.

"Now that's more like it!" Philip smiled as Goofy grabbed Donald's and Sora's shoulders with a chuckle.

"A-hyuck! Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy nodded.

It was then, the light the butterflies were near glowed brighter before Sora and Philip approached it. The light died down as many off the blue butterflies there flew away, revealing a keyhole in the tree similar to the keyhole in the doorknob's mouth back in Wonderland. With that, the friends nodded, got back to back, and held their Keyblades up to the Keyhole. Thus, light surrounded the tips of the Keyblades before the lights fired in the form of a beam into the Keyhole, making it and some of the vines connecting to it glow before a click was heard before the Keyhole vanished after dropping a Gummi block like the one they found back in Wonderland from its Keyhole.

"A gummi!" Donald exclaimed.

"But it's sure not the king's," Goofy sighed as Donald slumped over before Terk came up and nudged Donald, making the duck looked at the gorilla.

"Um… what's going on?" Philip asked as he and the others witnessed this event.

"I think someone has a new admirer," Jane smirked, trying desperately to hold back a chuckle.

"Huh?" Donald gawked for a second as Goofy and Jane snickered before waving that off and going on the defensive. "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

This just brought laughter out of everybody there.

* * *

Back where the villains were, they were witnessing what was happening down in the Deep Jungle, surprised that the Heartless actually made it to that relatively peaceful world.

"What drew the Heartless and the Nazca Dopant to that world?" a male voice asked the female who revealed her physical form a couple chapters ago.

"The hunter lured them there," she answered. "It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

Then, one of the other males who was there chuckled at that.

"Yea. He got CHOMPED instead!" this voice added while the first one scoffed at it before entering the light, revealing a slender tall man in a red and black Arabian outfit with a turban and a long snake-themed staff.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless, and was too weak to handle the powers of a Dopant that efficiently," this male noted. "But the boys who formed Double are still a problem; they one two of the Keyholes sooner than we anticipated now."

"Fear not," the female smirked as they looked at the hologram of Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy returning to the campsite. "It will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses…" the second female in the room remembered with a smirk.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which…"

It was here they turned to see someone shoved from the shoved and into the light to reveal… Alice?!

* * *

Back in the Deep Jungle, the group returned to Jane's campsite with Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy saying their goodbyes.

"Well, guess we'd better get going," Philip figured.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" Jane asked the group.

"Well, uh… Not too far," Donald answered, trying not to reveal where their Gummi Ship exactly is so their friends won't discover their secret of being from another world.

"Sora, Philip, Tarzan, friends," Tarzan spoke to Sora and Philip, who both nodded before they were given a couple small trinkets from the Ape-man.

"Thanks, Tarzan. We won't forget you," Sora replied with Philip nodding before the team headed off for the next world.

* * *

Jikai WBX Kingdom Hearts

?: Good timing. Do me a favor and move that pedestal over there, will ya?

Sora: Its way too heavy.

?: When've you been such a little… oh, wrong guy.

Philip: What's wrong?

?: You guys ain't heroes!

?: Stubborn old goat, don't ya think?

Donald: Who're you?!

Sora: A pass?!

Philip & Goofy: I've got a bad feeling about this.

?: That's your next opponent.

?: The god of the Underworld's afraid of a couple of kids? Look, my contract states…

?: I know! I know it says you're only supposed to fight Hercules, but you've gotta fight those kids to get to him.

?: Something tells me you'll face him later on.

?: Still… suckers like him are hard to come by.

Chapter 5: S Stealth/Greek Grudge Match

Kore de Kimari da!

* * *

**KKD: *Munches on a cupcake made by Pinkie Pie as I sit with my OCs and the Mane 6.* Delicious.**

**Pinkie Pie: See? That wasn't so hard, was it?**

**KKD: Nope. Not at all.**

**Alpha: How did this mess even get started, anyway?**

**Takeshi & Luna: You don't want to know.**

**KKD: *turns to the audience and sees they are finished with the chapter* Oh, hey. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now be sure to read this chapter and review it before moving on to the other stories in this Update Barrage Sunday.**

**Rainbow Dash: Otherwise you'll anger Pinkie Pie as if you broke a Pinkie Promise, and trust me when I say you don't want that to happen.**

**KKD: Agreed.**

**Pinkie Pie: Thank you for listening.**

**KKD: No prob. Anyways, after, and only after you review this chapter will I see you in the next story. I'll see you then.**


	5. Olympus Coliseum

**KKD: At long last, WBXKH gets its proper fifth chapter on this Update Sunday. If this feels shorter than usual, I apologize because of the fact that there wasn't much plot reveal in the first game in this world. But regardless, I hope to bring this story around more often. With that, let's get started with the story.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider W, or anything else involved with this. They belong to Square, Disney, Toei, Bandai, etc. The only things KKD owns are the original Dopants, the original magic memories, and the idea to merge these stories together.**

**KKD: One last thing before we move on, SOPA has sadly returned, and we need your help to stop them! We may be 1-0 against them now, but we need to make sure we secure our Internet freedom for now and for all future generations! Google "Stop SOPA", go to the American censorship website, and join the fight to stop SOPA by signing the petition to make sure our freedom for the Internet is secure. And don't forget to spread the word wherever you may be, from Fanfiction to Youtube to Deviantart to wherever you fans are, spread the word, and protect our freedom! I'm KKD, and I approve of this message. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

Chapter 5: S Stealth/Greek Grudge Match

* * *

WBX Kingdom Hearts!

Mae no sekai de saigo no jikan…

Tarzan: Tarzan. Tarzan go.

Jane: Are you here to study the gorillas?

Clayton: Highly doubtful.

Donald: I'll work with you… for now!

Tarzan: Tarzan go see Kerchak.

Clayton: He must be the leader.

Tarzan: Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. …because… well, they need us.

Donald: What's the big idea?

Jane: How could you do such a thing! You are not to go near the gorillas again!

Clayton: Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt every last one of them!

Sora: Clayton?!

Tarzan: Not Clayton!

Philip: Dopant!

Nazca: **He wanted the power to kill all the gorillas, so I made him a deal. Find this world's Keyhole after he kills the apes, and he gets a taste of power.**

**=SERPENT!=**

Double/Sora: Another GaiaMemory!

**=CURE! MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

Double: Trigger… Explosion.

Tarzan: Heart. Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends.

Philip: We all share the same heart since we care for each other, so Clayton lost his heart when he sided with the Heartless and became a Dopant. If you don't have a heart, you can't see your friends. For that matter, if you have no heart, then you have no friends.

Sora: Sorry about what I said.

Donald: I'm sorry, too.

Goofy: A-hyuck! Yeah. All for one, huh?

* * *

"The gummi block that came out of that glowing hole…" Sora started examining the block that emerged from the Deep Jungle's Keyhole. "It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for."

"I dunno," Donald shrugged as Philip looked at the identical piece from Wonderland.

"Maybe these are like pieces of a puzzle and that they must connect in order to work," Philip suggested as the pieces suddenly began to glow.

The next thing they knew, the pieces connected into one whole gummi block.

"That was new," Sora admitted. "But we still have no idea what it does."

"Maybe Leon'll know," Goofy suggested.

"Hmm… he might," Donald agreed.

"Indeed; it's the best lead we've got," Philip agreed.

"Back to Traverse Town, then?" Donald checked.

"Yes," Philip confirmed before…

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora responded.

"Hey, stop it!" Donald snapped as Sora and the duck struggled to get control of the ship.

"Oh, come on! I'm the Keyblade master," Sora responded.

"I don't care who you are! NO!" Donald snapped as the ship started flying, but it was a little wobbly in it's course due to those in control.

"Here we go again," Goofy groaned as Philip entered the GaiaLibrary and began to search up the next world they were about to go to.

The closest search pulled up was a book on Greek Mythology, which Philip started to read immediately.

* * *

***As the music starts, we see Kamen Rider W, with his muffler blowing in the wind, staring off staring off into the sky that held a heart shaped moon. Before the scene shifts to show exploits of Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy across the world before it changes to the title.***

**W-B-X****Crime and the city**

***One could see images of Sora and Philip show up above the title***

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA o tataku [Once again, someone's knocking on my door]**

***The scene changes to where a mysterious figure can be seen walking up to a door before knocking on it***

**Jikan no yokan Welcome to windy city [Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to windy city]**

***It changes to when we see Sora, Philip, Kairi, and Riku hanging out on the islands before the two to form one rider turn to the screen as the scene switches to Jiminy writing in his journal from his perspective as he writes "windy city."***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze [Tears don't suit this city]**

***The scene changes as it flashes through moments of Sora and Philip throughout the worlds helping who they can while trying to find their friends.***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasō [Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness]**

***Sora then bumps into Donald and Goofy who wrestle him for a moment as friends before we quickly see Philip's hand writing the word "keyword" on a whiteboard. The scene quickly changes to Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy battling Heartless with their weapons, although, Philip is merely looked like a silhouette of himself.***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume [I can't reach this dream alone]**

***As the battle takes place, at the sides, the scene shift so we can see Philip starting a look-up in the Bookshelves of the Worlds***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory]**

***Then scene extends so we see both the battle with Sora, Donald, & Goofy against Dopant and Heartless, and the Philip doing the look-up.***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru. Half and Half [If it's with you, we can make it happen.]**

***The scene shifts so we see the six main halves of Double's forms. It changes quickly to the original quartet hanging out on the islands, it shifts to another scene with Double, Donald, and Goofy running off to the next stop. It then shows all six halves of Double walking side-by-side***

**(W-Boiled Extreme!)**

***The scene quickly shifts to see Sora and Philip as they prepare to henshin***

**W-B-X futari no Body and Soul… (Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [Two body and Soul… (I'll ride with you and no other) …in one!]**

***The shifts to see the halves of Double flash by before stopping at a merged Cyclone Joker. The scene shifts to give a preview of the chapter***

**W-B-X saikō no PARTNER deau toki [When I meet the ultimate partner…]**

***The scene shifts again as we see the various forms of Double so far.***

**Kiseki okoru (So we can make it) […it'll create a miracle]**

***The scene changes to Double inside the Revolgarry with Donald and Goofy.***

**W o sagase [Search for W]**

***It then switches to a scene outside with Double on the Hardboileder with the Revolgarry and Donald and Goofy in the Gummi ship behind him before they all zoom off.***

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

***The scene switches once more to see a scene rotating around Philip with his book in hand and his back to Sora. It quickly switches to see Double's face. When the lyrics above are sung, the scene switches back to Sora and Philip, only focusing on Sora's face before we see the Double Driver as the Henshin is started before showing the title off a multicolored background with Double's three main forms executing their variation of his signature phrase pose***

* * *

One long flight later, and the team arrived at their next stop before returning to Traverse Town. Like Philip's books, it was the Greek world of Olympus Coliseum. When they disembarked, the world was a great example of ancient Greece in its prime. This was even enough to get Philip to look up from his book while Sora, Donald, Goofy, even Jiminy were already admiring the scenery.

"Wow!" Sora gasped as they entered the gates towards the almighty coliseum.

"Cool gate…" Goofy admitted.

"Ah… the Coliseum of Olympus," Philip smiled. "Intriguing to no limits. Jiminy, what do you have on this world?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Jiminy remembered before checking his book and clearing his throat before reading. "Here at the famous Olympus Coliseum, famous warriors from all over the world, even the multiverse, gather at this stadium regularly to pit themselves against each other and various creatures in a mixed martial arts tournament…"

"MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT?!" Sora gasped.

"That's right!" Jiminy confirmed.

"Let's check it out!" Sora insisted.

"Sora, we don't have much time for this!" Jiminy snapped as he already neared the central coliseum building.

"It can't be that long, can it?" Sora shrugged as they already entered the building to see a short man that was actually a satyr writing on a chalkboard next to the entrance to the main arena; Sora approached this character. "Um…"

"Good timing," the Satyr responded with a strangely Brooklyn-esque accent, and not turning to see Sora. "Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I've gotta spruce this place set up for the games."

The team looked over to the wall on their right and saw the pedestal in question.

"Uh… sure, I guess," Sora shrugged as he walked over to the pedestal while Philip examined it.

"Let's see… it looks like it is made out of solid granite, though it could be marble; the lighting could be affecting what I'm seeing… carved expertly, approximately Sora's height, but… judging by how much there is… I doubt you can push it alone, Sora," Philip sighed.

"C'mon, Philip; can't be that hard, can it?" Sora scoffed before trying to push it, but then discovered as he tried to push it, he just couldn't, but didn't give up as he pushed and pushed, and pushed.

"Proven how hard pushing this is?" Philip asked.

"Sheesh… this thing weighs a ton!" Sora panted before walking over to the Satyr, who was still writing on the board and said to him out loud. "It's way too heavy!"

"What?! Too heavy?! Since when have you been such a little-?" the Satyr started as he turned around, looking as if expecting someone much taller before seeing who he was expecting was not there before looking down to see our team. "Oh. Wrong guy."

"Pardon me, but… who are you?" Philip asked.

"Name's Philoctetes, but call me Phil," the Satyr answered. "Now, what're you doing here?"

"Well…" Philip started before Phil got off the pedestal, showing his true height, but he still acted tough as he strutted towards the team.

"This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only!" he snapped forcing Donald up against Sora as the Satyr stared them all down… not literally, but that's beside the point. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pip-squeaks."

"…It won't be easy unless you actually clarify why you don't want us to here," Philip replied as Sora just gave Phil the cold glare, making the Satyr sigh.

"Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over, not just for the famous martial arts tournament, but to actually fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum," Phil explained as he walked over to the pedestal Sora tried to push earlier, but Donald just got serious and crossed his arms.

"You got heroes standing right in front of you," Donald snapped as Goofy placed his hands on Sora and Philip's shoulders, making the two smile and look at their canine compatriot.

"Yup. They are real heroes chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy confirmed as Donald also smiled.

"And we're heroes, too," Donald added, mostly pointing his thumb at himself, making Phil gawk.

"Hero? Those runts?" Phil gawked in shock before laughing like it was ridiculous making Sora scoff at the thought.

"What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora snapped, making Phil stop laughing after a bit.

"Hey, if you can't even move this…" Phil started as he tried to push the marble block, not having any better luck than Sora. "…you can't call yourself…" Sora just crossed his arms here, unimpressed. "…a hero!"

After more grunting and vain pushing, Phil fell to his bum onto the floor panting.

"I would imagine that brains AND muscle would do better," Philip noted, making Philotetes look over and sigh before getting up.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do," Phil suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What do we have to do?" Sora asked.

"These trials are tough, kid. You sure you got what it takes?" Phil asked.

"I'm sure we do; we're ready!" Sora confirmed as Philip nodded in agreement.

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you two've got," Phil figured.

* * *

Later in the arena, Phil had step up a couple of obstacle courses for both Sora and Philip, each having a set number of barrels scattered around.

"The rules are simple: Bust all the barrels within the time limit. For this first set, you have 30 seconds to break all 20," Phil told them. "Ready? Go!"

With that, Sora and Philip dashed around and broke the barrels with their Keyblades, Sora attacking them with power, thrusting barrels into each other, while Philip used his brains to attack the weakest points of the barrels and use a route that would get him through the fastest.

"And we finished with 7 seconds to spare," Philip announced when they finished.

"Not bad! For beginners, that is," Phil complimented before leading them to the next set, which had more barrels scattered. "Rules: same as before, but you have a minute to take out all twenty-five for each of you. Ready? GO!"

Sora and Philip used the same methods as before, allowing them to destroy all the barrels, and they both finished with 12 seconds and 15 seconds left, respectively.

* * *

"Hey, you're better than I thought!" Phil admitted before taking them back to the entrance of the arena (the area where the team met Phil). "You know, you ain't half bad, kids."

"Arigatou, Phil," Philip bowed as Sora scratched the back of his head before chuckling.

"Looks like we're headed for the games," Sora figured, placing both hands behind his head with confidence.

"Afraid not," Phil answered with his hands on his hips, surprising Sora and the gang.

"Why not?" Sora gawked.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes," Phil answered, with Goofy counting four words on his fingers.

"Come on!" Sora snapped. "We worked our butts off in those tests, so give us a chance, will ya?"

Phil just turned around at that before taking something from behind his back. Much to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Philip's surprise, it was an orb of lightning that he tossed to the group, but when it landed in their hands, it became a bright yellow Gaia Memory that had a lightning bolt T on it with the thunder theme.

"Wanna become real heroes? Start by mastering that spell," Phil told the quartet. "Now get out. Unless you got the entry pass, I can't let you in, and you need to be a real hero in order for that to happen."

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy left into the courtyard of the Coliseum, planning on what they should do next when…

"Ah~ Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" a voice replied as they turned to see a tall man with blue-gray skin, blue fire for hair, black eyes that had yellow where the white was, a long face with baggy eyes, a long chin, pointy ears, sharp teeth, and a black toga with a skull symbol on his right shoulder.

Of course, seeing such a shady character made the quartet a little suspicious, especially Philip since he did research on the place before arriving.

"Who are you?" Donald demanded.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld," Philip noted with a frown on his face.

"Hey, whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy," Hades replied approaching the group. "Wait, let me guess, you wanna enter the games, right?" It was then that Hades placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this. Vvvvoop!"

With a puff of smoke and blue fire, an entry pass to the tournament appeared in Hades' hand, surprising Sora and the gang.

"A pass?" Sora gawked before Hades placed it in Sora's hand.

"It's all yours," the Underworld deity confirmed. "Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for ya, little shorties."

* * *

Now Sora acted all giddy since he had the pass, but Philip was still unsure if he could trust Hades. So, he examined the pass for legitimacy. And sure enough, it was a 100% real pass for the tournament.

"C'mon, Philip. Don't be so serious; lighten up a little bit!" Sora smiled.

"…Fine," Philip sighed as they returned to see Phil.

Once inside the entryway to the arena, Sora saw Phil and placed the entry pass into the satyr's hands.

"Here's a pass for us," Sora smiled as Phil gawked and examined the pass like Philip did.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" Phil asked. "Well… it ain't counterfeit at least."

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well… I guess so," Phil shrugged. "We start with the preliminaries! Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora confirmed.

'_Whoa! Sora sure is excited,' _Philip thought to himself.

"Just so ya know, some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself," Phil warned.

* * *

With that, the team of four started their bouts in the arena, having to battle loads and loads of Heartless as part of the prelims. However, watching them was Hades and two odd looking characters. One of them was a woman with long white hair, near empty eyes, and black and red clothes. The other was a blonde spiky haired male wearing a complex outfit of brown boots, blue pants and shirt, a red cape with a cowl look around his mouth and upper torso, fingerless gloves, and bands and armor all over his body.

"So, these are the ones you spoke of?" the woman muttered.

"You got it, Jenova babe, those little punks are yours and Cloud's next opponents. Okay?" Hades chuckled, referring to Sora and Philip. "Now don't blow it, you two. Just take 'em out."

"I'd be more than happy to do that."

"Oh, and Jenova… I'd like you to wait until after the match to use that memory of yours."

"Fine."

The male, now known as Cloud, however, just stared at Sora and Philip with a bit of confusion, then returned to having a stoic appearance.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a couple of kids?" Cloud scoffed. "Sorry, but my contract says -"

"I know! You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract!" Hades snapped. "I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you gotta fight those kids to get to 'im. Come on."

"You sure are stiff," Jenova noted when Hades thought of something to add to what he said.

"Hey, it's like that ol' goat says: 'Rule #11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!' …I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

However, Cloud just ignored this, and walked away.

"Geez," Hades groaned.

"What did I tell ya, boss?" Jenova sighed.

"He's stiff alright, Jenova; Stiffer than the stiffs back home. …Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…" he soon chuckled.

* * *

Eventually, Team W (Sora and Philip's group) were able to defeat all of the opponent's in their path. This even included Cloud and Jenova, who were their final opponents. However, Jenova was incredibly irked by this change of events.

"THAT'S IT!" she roared as she took out a Dopant GaiaMemory, making Team W gasp.

"GaiaMemory?!" they all gawked in unison.

"That's not all," Jenova smirked as she whistled and, when Cloud looked…

Cerberus roared as he came in, stomping down on Cloud's buster swords, and shocking many of the others.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: accidents happen," Hades mockingly remembered as he walked off into the shadows.

"And now, to finish the job," Jenova smirked, showing off her GaiaMemory port tattoo on her shoulder.

**=SCYLLA=**

Suddenly, when she inserted it in, Jenova transformed. The resulting Dopant looked like a tall humanoid figure taller than an average human with mainly sea colors such as blue and green, but it lacks a head on its shoulders. It had four eyes on its chest, and both arms are two of its four heads with the other two coming out of its shoulders. A ring of dog head like statues wrapped around its waist like a belt, it had tentacles acting like coat tails around its waist, and a long tail coming out from behind it.

She surrounded the ground she stood on with water as the Scylla Dopant cackled, ready for some "real" action.

"**Now, Cerberus! ATTACK!" **she ordered, still laughing as Cerberus aimed all three of its heads at Sora and Philip and lunged.

Then, when Scylla thought she had it…

"**Huh?!" **she gawked, seeing that Cerberus didn't get Sora or Philip, and was being raised up into the air by a heavily muscular man with a red headband, red hair, blue eyes, and the traditional Greek attire and a small blue cape.

"HERC!" Phil shouted from the stands.

"Phil, get them out of here!" the man known as Hercules shouted, causing Phil to lead Sora, Philip, Donald, and Goofy back to the safety of the lobby.

* * *

"Whew, that was close!" Phil sighed in relief.

"Was that Cerberus back there?" Philip asked.

"Yep, the one and only guardian of the Underworld."

"He's dangerous. I sure hope things go okay in there."

"Don't worry. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… this doesn't look good."

"Sora, we need to do something quick!" Donald snapped.

"Don't forget about that Dopant, too. Herc's never faced anything like her before," Goofy added.

"They're right, sorry. You lead the way, and we'll follow," Philip nodded.

"Right. Let's move!" Sora responded as the group dashed towards the arena when…

"Kids, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" Phil asked.

"We are Phil; we're going to save Hercules," Sora confirmed.

"WHAT?! This ain't just some match, this is for real!" Phil pointed out.

"Look, we're not afraid!" Sora and Philip responded in unison.

"You can decide if we're hero material or not," Sora added.

"Well, we ain't gonna let you show off alone," Donald reminded.

"We're going too! Ahyuck!" Goofy chuckled.

"Careful, kids," Phil bid as the four entered the arena.

* * *

Inside the arena, the Dopant cackled standing on top of Cerberus' middle head as they all stared at the cornered Hercules with the knocked out Cloud in his arm and over his shoulder. Cerberus just growled with his breath in Herc's face.

"**This'll be your end, Jerkules!" **the Scylla Dopant quipped before she and Cerberus heard footsteps and turned around to see Sora and Philip with the Double Drivers on their waists and Donald and Goofy by their sides, ready for action. **"YOU?! I've HAD IT with your interfering! Just WHO do you think you are?!"**

"Boku-tachi wa futari de hitori no Kamen Rider sa," Philip answered.

"Ikuze, Philip," Sora responded as Donald and Goofy prepared their staff and shield (respectively), while Sora and Philip pulled out their own GaiaMemories.

**=CYCLONE!=**

**=JOKER!=**

"HENSHIN!" the two shouted, activating their transformation into Double.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

With Philip's body collapsing, Hercules ran over and grabbed it before he hit the ground. Then, Hercules ran off with both unconscious forms over his shoulders back to the lobby. Then, Double summoned the Splitting Memories Keyblade, ready to fight.

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazaero!" W exclaimed with his signature pose aimed at the Dopant.

"Kids, I've got two words of advice for ya:…" Phil started as he followed them shortly out of the lobby as Herc ran past him. "ATTACK!"

"**DIE!" **the Scylla Dopant roared alongside Cerberus as they began their assault, making Phil duck back into the lobby.

Like before, W went after the Dopant while Donald and Goofy fought off Cerberus. It was easy for the Disney Castle duo to dodge all of the attacks from the three heads of the three-headed hellhound. Double, though, seemed to have a tougher time as the many heads of Scylla fired multiple blasts of fire from all of its heads.

"Tough girl, isn't she?" W(Sora) noted.

"Let's keep moving so I can calculate how to counterattack," W(Philip) responded, getting a nod from Sora before simply dodging around.

"DOUBLE!" Goofy called out.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Donald snapped as well.

"Hang on, guys!" Sora responded as W pulled out the Spider Shock and the new Thunder Memory.

**=THUNDER=**

He then inserted the memory into the Spider Shock, which went into Spider mode and dashed towards Cerberus.

**=THUNDER!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

The Spider then managed to somehow trap the giant mutt in a web that shocked it, allowing Donald and Goofy to take care of it much more efficiently.

"**You're not the only one who can give a nasty shock,"** Scylla smirked suddenly launching tentacles and tails to follow W, who dodged before he ended up electrocuted. But it didn't help that with the water Scylla created she could almost teleport around the room. Thankfully, Double was fast enough to dodge, but not fast enough to deliver any blows.

"Sora, we need to get rid of that water," Philip told Sora.

"Good thinking, if she still has it, she's gonna keep warping around us," Sora agreed and figured out.

Then, W quickly pulled out the Stag Phone and Heat Memory, inserting the memory into the phone.

**=HEAT!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

With that, W distracted Scylla as the Stag Phone flew around and evaporated the water. Yet Philip noticed the kaijin had difficulty tracking both W and the phone at the same time. Thankfully, it wasn't much longer until the water was all gone.

"**ENOUGH!" **Scylla roared as she suddenly grew to a giant form.

This form was more beastial than humanoid, looking like giant chimera, the bottom being nothing but tentacles with a ring of dog heads above them, and then the four other heads came out above those. It then began firing powerful beams from these mouths, which nearly hit Donald and Goofy as well as the rider. Yet Philip noticed it had a slow reaction time for each attack, similar to when it got distracted in it's smaller form with only the rider and the phone distracting the Dopant.

"Sora! Memory Change! Use Luna!" Philip instructed.

"You got it," Sora nodded, pulling out the yellow memory used before and switching out the Cyclone Memory for it.

**=LUNA! JOKER!=**

Like the changes with the Heat Memory, the green side of Double changed. This time, the right side was mostly yellow with golden yellow accents. When the blasts were fired from the Giant Scylla Dopant, W deflected each one by whipping his right arm, which seemed to be elastic!

Taking advantage of this, W jumped and was able to kick with his elastic yellow leg on all the heads.

"Hurry up and finish it, Sora!" Donald and Goofy shouted, needing some more help with Cerberus.

"Quick Sora, Memory Break!" Philip responded.

"You got it," Sora smirked as they put the Joker Memory into the Maximum Drive slot.

**=JOKER!=**

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Double split down middle like with Cyclone Joker's Joker Extreme and Heat Joker's Joker Grenade. However, the Luna side made four copies of itself.

"JOKER STRANGE!" Double shouted, executing multiple karate chops to all of the heads of both monsters, knocking them to the ground before the Joker half charged in with a charged vertical chop, and…

BOOM!

Both monsters were beaten. Cerberus was on the ground knocked out, and Jenova was on the ground with the shattered memory in her hand before she vanished when her heart ascended.

W just looked on at what happened with Donald and Goofy in equal shock.

* * *

"Hope those kids are alright," Phil sighed back in the lobby.

"I think they'll be fine," Herc told Phil. "And just between us, I had already worn Cerberus down by the time the quartet jumped in."

"Hey, don't worry, my lips are sealed," Phil responded.

"As for the the others, I'm sure they'll make their entrance right about…" Herc started before Philip began to get up and…

"I DID IT! PHIL! WE BEAT CERBERUS AND THE SCYLLA DOPANT! ISN'T IT GREAT?!" Sora cheered like crazy, making Donald facepalm himself as Philip and Goofy just watched as Sora kept shaking Phil in his joy while chanting "I'm the man!"

"…W-Well, at least you got the job done," Phil groaned when he was back to normal, turning to Hercules for a brief moment to see him wink, and then turned back to Sora. "But Rule #5 clearly stares: 'Don't get cocky!' You got that? So don't get-"

"Hey, I bet I can move this pedestal now!" Sora figured as he ignored most of Phil's words.

"Jeez… I just said 'don't'!" Phil groaned.

Later, Sora struggled to push the pedestal alone, not getting anywhere further than he did before. Then…

"Hey! It… it moved!" Sora gawked, finally feeling the pedestal give way until he noticed his friends were nearby helping him out. "Huh? Guys?"

"Is there a rule that says we can't push _together?_" Philip and Donald asked in unison.

"Well, no…" Sora started. "But there's no point in four people pushing…"

Suddenly, Sora noticed an odd glow coming from underneath the pedestal and figured out what they needed to do.

"C'mon! Push it!" he responed.

"Which way?" Donald asked.

"JUST PUUUSH!" Sora shouted, making the four push the pedestal with great ease until they found under it, a keyhole.

"H…Hey, what's _that _doing _there?_" Phil gawked before Sora and Philip prepared their Keyblades, pointing the tips near the Keyhole before they locked it like they had the last three worlds.

Even Cloud noticed this before the keyhole vanished.

"Hey, now what are you doing? Herc…" Phil started, seeing his student gawk at what they saw.

"I felt the stirring of some strange power…" he answered. "When I tried moving that pedestal before, it wouldn't budge. The strength of one just isn't enough to move it… but together, they had more than enough strength, Phil. I guess I learned that, too…"

"I see…"

* * *

Later, the team were given a Jr. Hero liscense, despite their hero-level work. Yet, Phil and Herc knew the four still had stuff to learn on this journey of theirs, so they decided to come back after the coliseum was fixed after the damage from their last battle. However, before they left, they walked over and saw Cloud sitting on the steps near the exit to the coliseum.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked Cloud, who looked up to see Sora's group.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So why did you go along with that Hades guy, anyway?" Sora asked, the group having learned of Cloud's contract to Hades until the bout where they beat him.

Cloud couldn't speak at first, but it didn't last long.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help," Cloud explained. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. …I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it," Philip assured Cloud, making the man look at them. "We're searching, too."

"For your light?" Cloud asked, getting nods from the two before handing them something. "Don't lose sight of it."

Then, Cloud began walking away from the team as Sora turned back to Cloud.

"How about a rematch, sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved," Sora offred, making Cloud stop to think of it.

"…I think I'll pass," he figured, fixing his hair before continuing his walk away while Sora just smiled.

Then, the team left the coliseum, set to go back to Traverse Town.

That night, Hades monologued to himself about Hercules.

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's… perfect. Perfect. Perfectly INFURIATING! HE MAKES ME CRAZY!" Hades roared, having gone red hot for a moment before chilling out. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids when he comes back. In the next games, I'll take care of them all."

Then, Hades felt another presence in the area, and knew who it was without turning around.

"Who invited you to the party?" Hades asked the person, who was Maleficent, before ignoring her. "Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content," Maleficent responded with Hades nodding with a smile before he realized something, turned around to see her leave, and he growled in response to what happened.

* * *

Jikai WBX Kingdom Hearts

Leon: The Keyhole leads to the heart of the world.

Sora: You know what this block does?

Cid: You guys are flying a Gummi Ship, and ya never heard of a Transport Gummi?

?: It reminds me of the Secret Place back on the islands. Remember?

Sora: Kairi?

?: You all arrived much earlier than I expected.

?: Oh, the poor dear.

?: There you are? Where've you been?

Cid: There's some rumor about the old bell in the Second District.

?: You're better off without those wretched boys.

Philip: Great. Here we go again.

Chapter 6: K Returns/Traverse Town Keyhole

Kore de Kimari da!

* * *

**Sora: So we're back on the schedule, and we see not 1, not 2, but 5 Sentai senshi not from the original show?! That's cool!**

**Sonic: So you guys are finally heading back to Traverse Town after this? Pretty Brave for a short chapter this time.**

**Super Hero Time! On Update Sunday!**

***W and Kyoryu Red are seen before high-fiving each other and posing for the camera.***

**We'll do a Look Up next time! Try and stop us!**


End file.
